Не тот Доктор
by susanivanova12
Summary: герои разных миров соединятся вместе, чтобы снова спасти мир – кто как


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: R

**Пейринг**: Торчвуд/Хаус/Доктор Кто

**Жанр**: Action/Adventure

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: кроссовер по Торчвуд/Хаус/Доктор Кто

**Комментарии**: герои разных миров соединятся вместе, чтобы снова спасти мир – кто как сможет

**Статус**: закончен

**Не****тот****Доктор**

If you're lost, you can look

And you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you

I'll be waiting

Time after time

**John Barrowman**

"Time After Time"

Пролог

Поздний вечер в Кардиффе не предвещал ничего плохого. Хорошего, впрочем, тоже. Работая с Рифтом вообще сложно ожидать чего-то конкретного.

Джек потянулся в кресле - работать уже просто не было сил. Хотелось Йанто, кофе, секса… Йанто… Йанто… и отдохнуть где-нибудь на Канарах. Вместе с кофе и Йанто.

Сидя в кабинете, выглядывая из окна на работающих внизу единственных, кто остался в живых сотрудников, Джек думал про прошедший крайне напряженный месяц – далеки, нагло укравшие Землю и еще двадцать шесть планет; Доктор и Мастер; смерть Оуэна и Тошико, Джон Харт… всего и слишком много для его команды, но не для него самого. Даже год заточения не сломил его. Что год, если его ломали две тысячи лет под землей, живого погребения рукой собственного брата!

Йанто и Гвен, запертые в хабе, когда пришли далеки, натерпелись слишком уж многого – даже Джек толком не мог понять, как они не сошли с ума после такого. Они молодцы, конечно же, они молодцы, но…

Был еще один персонаж, кто всегда мог все разрулить, помочь всем и всюду, за которого гибли люди, но которому совершенно не хотелось их гибели. Доктор. Вечный и замечательный Доктор, который каким-то образом сам не мог понять, как случилось то, что случилось. Как Джек стал бессмертным, как ситуация вышла из-под контроля на Платформе 5, когда Джек уже уходил во тьму, но свет снова ослепил и вернул его к жизни, чтобы не выпустить из объятий никогда.

Джек снова перепроверил отчет по месяцу – данные как всегда не сходились, но разве же это когда-то кого-то удивляло?!

В дверь постучали.

-Да?- Джек с удовольствием отшвырнул ручку, взглянув на вошедшую Гвен.

-Рифт – словно котенок,- сообщила она, вздохнув и чуть нахмурившись, проходя и садясь в соседнее кресло напротив Джека.

-Показывает коготки,- кивнул Джек.- Что-то хотела?

-Рис… сегодня у него день рождения,- она чуть качнула головой, не решаясь просить.

-Иди, конечно,- Джеку не нужно было объяснять дважды.

-Спасибо,- она встала и подошла к двери.- И…- она чуть обернулась.- Нет, ничего.

Джек тихо фыркнул. Конечно, он ее понял. Раз застукав его и Йанто в оранжерее, она просто не могла не думать об этом.

Что ж, во всем есть свои плюсы, особенно, если этот плюс - уединение в пустом хабе с тем, с кем неплохо можно провести вечер и ночь.

У Джека уже сводило скулы от предвкушения – суматошный месяц, полное воздержание и куча проблем могли пагубно сказаться на здоровье его любовника. Мало того, что после суматохи с далеками у них вообще не было ни минуты свободного времени, так потом еще как на беду у Гвен проснулся материнский инстинкт и она с чего-то решила заботиться о них двоих, буквально не отходя ни на шаг. Если Джек попросту старался сбежать от такой чумы, то тактичному Йанто приходилось несладко – Рифт преподносил сюрпризы за сюрпризами и все – плохие, а координировать приходилось именно ему, Йанто.

Так и осталось невыясненным, что именно произошло, когда система защиты хаба дала сбой и Рифт, вместо того, чтобы равномерно рассеивать уивеллов и прочих пришельцев по территории Кардиффа, вдруг принялся концентрировать свои подарки прямо в хабе.

Хорошим же во всем это было одно – Рифт больше не жаловал команду импортными живыми пришельцами, благодушно заменив их мертвыми и совершенно неаппетитными «кошками» в количестве двух, слизняками числом в пять и псевдоптицами в неограниченном и весьма протухшем количестве. Весь этот инопланетный мусор сваливался команде едва ли не на головы и совершенно непонятно откуда вообще – параллельные пространства была закрыты, планеты настоящего времени – тоже, а хаб все больше напоминал большую свалку и конца этому не было.

Гвен и Йанто видели в этом положительную сторону, Джек – отрицательную. Все же в поимке на ночных улицах уивеллов на пару с Йанто были определенные плюсы, а в хабе, когда измазанные до ушей люди наспех убирали очередной ушат помоев и так же наспех приняв душ снова бросались разгребать новый невесть откуда взявшийся мусор, было что-то нездоровое.

Джек физически ощущал напряжение Йанто и понимал его, но помочь, увы, не мог – времени катастрофически не хватало даже на сон.

Но суматошный месяц закончился, Рифт более-менее пришел в себя, хотя и не радуя ничем занимательным и снова открываясь с упрямством вьючного животного прямо в сердце хаба, а дух воздержания все еще витал в воздухе.

Джек выглянул вниз – Йанто все так же привычно сидел за мониторами, изучая активность Рифта и сверяясь с данными прошлого дня. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, молодой специалист обернулся, встретившись с жадным взглядом Джека, но тут же вернулся к работе.

Джек едва не застонал – чертова валлийская сдержанность!

Когда капитан, не выдержав пыток совести, плоти и всего прочего, что к этому полагалось, спустился вниз, Йанто даже не шелохнулся.

-Небольшая активность всплесками,- сообщил он, делая пометки в журнале.- Ничего необычного.

Йанто устало потер шею – тело ныло от долгих часов работы и настоятельно требовало любой формы отдыха.

Джек облизнул губы, глядя на шею молодого мужчины.

-Тебе необходимо расслабиться,- прошептал он, кладя руки тому на плечи и мягко массируя мышцы. Он наклонился к уху Йанто и интимно прошептал: -И я даже знаю как.

-Да но…- у Йанто уже не было ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться ласкам.

Он запрокинул голову, подставляя беззащитную шею умелым рукам и губам Джека, чем тот незамедлил воспользоваться.

Возможно, что дело уже было не только в феромонах пятьдесят первого века, а в самих отношениях мужчин, но оба понимали друг друга интуитивно. Губы Джека коснулись губ Йанто так нежно, так мягко, неспешно превращая поцелуй в страсть.

Йанто совсем не возражал, когда Джек, зарычав, резко развернул кресло Йанто и едва не порвал на любовнике рубашку, стремясь быстрее почувствовать под пальцами кожу. Йанто в долгу не остался – пуговицы на рубашке Джека полетели во все стороны.

Тела горели огнем, жаждали большего здесь и сейчас, и если бы Абаддон снова вернулся, они послали бы его ко всем чертям или устроили групповушку с ним – что угодно, только сейчас же.

Йанто охнул – Джек чувствительно прикусил то самое место, за ухом, отчего по телу валлийца прошла судорога удовольствия.

Пальцы Йанто ерошили волосы капитана, губы и язык ласкали все, до чего могли дотянуться, а брюки у обоих едва не трещали по швам…

И именно в тот момент, когда руки мужчин синхронно прикоснулись к зипперам друг у друга, компьютеры пронзительно взвыли.

-Только не сейчас!- закричали оба.

-Фиксирую мощный толчок!- Йанто резко рванулся к приборам, моментально забыв про страсть.

-Местоположение?- Джек был в ярости на все отвлекающие факторы на свете, но профессионализм взял свое.

-Здесь и сейчас,- отчеканил Йанто. – Господи, да оно же…

Рифт раскалывался прямо у них на глазах, через разлом уже лезло что-то очень большое и очень мерзко выглядящее.

Вонь моментально заполнила помещение – мужчины закашлялась.

Джек рванулся к оружию – его любимый пистолет или парализаторы здесь были бессильны. Одного взгляда на громадную тушу неоново-синего цвета было ясно, что тварь без боя не сдастся. Мало того, что Рифт решил прекратить играть в мусорную корзину и выдать что-то живое, так это живое было к тому же вонючим, громадным и агрессивным как сотня уивеллов.

Йанто уже стрелял из парализаторов по синей туше, не до конца вывалившейся из Рифта, но самой твари было, по всей видимости, наплевать на старания специалиста.

Йанто прижался спиной к стене, когда слизняк вывалился полностью и встряхнулся, обдав молодого мужчину слизью с ног до головы.

Хаб тряхнуло как при десятибалльном землятрясении.

Вспышка поразила слизня откуда-то сверху – Джек стоял на лестнице и палил из плазменного пистолета.

Ни плазма, ни снотворное на синего пришельца не подействовали – он начал…

-Твою мать, у него митоз!- Джек вскинул пистолет.- Йанто, выметайся оттуда!

Хаб снова тряхнуло, Йанто, не удержавшись на ногах, кубарем свалился прямо под слизня.

-Йанто!- Джек так перепугался, что едва не поседел, бешено всаживая заряд за зарядом в корчившуюся синюю массу.

Джек не понял, что произошло, но один слизень взорвался, повторно обдав барахтающегося под вторым слизнем Йанто жижей.

-Микроквантовый распылитель,- довольно сообщил Йанто снизу, выбираясь из-под слизня.- Один заряд – все, что я смог из него выжать.

-Йанто, назад!- завопил Джек, поливая плазмой начавшего деление второго слизня.- Делаем ноги!

Хаб тряхнуло так, что Рифт, все оборудование, обоих человек и самого слизня залило ослепительным светом.

-Уходит! – Йанто вывалился на непонятно откуда взявшуюся траву и тут же вскочил на ноги, кидаясь в погоню.

-Вот же дерьмо,- прошипел Джек, падая с высоты второго этажа и, неудачно группируясь, приземляясь.– Йанто, назад! Йанто, оставь, потом достанем! Этого мне еще не хватало,- коснувшись ногой земли, Джек понял, что избежать перелома не удалось.

Резкий крик и последующий за ним хрип заставил Джека плюнуть на собственные проблемы и хромая рвануться на звук.

-Нет…- глаза капитана расширились при виде открывшейся картины – лежащий на траве окровавленный Йанто и здоровенная зубастая тварь, недавно бывшая слизнем, нависающая над ним.

Оружие было бессильно против слизня, но подействовало бы оно против агрессивной многоножки?

Выбирать не пришлось – Джек нажал на курок и струя плазмы ударила в синего пришельца, разорвав его на куски.

Единственное, чего не учел Джек – последний рывок многоножки, когда та в немыслимом прыжке успела коснуться головы капитана и частично влиться в нее.

Джек задрожал всем телом и едва не упал, но все же нашел в себе силы подбежать к неподвижно лежащему Йанто.

-Пульс есть,- облегченно заметил Джек, рухнув перед Йанто на колени.- Не смей бросать меня, слышишь, даже не думай!- шептал он, баюкая Йанто в объятиях.

-Голо… ва-а…- застонал Йанто.

-Тш-ш-ш, не говори, не напрягайся,- Джек был в отчаянии, но старался ободрить мужчину.

Боковым зрением он заметил бегущих к ним людей. Видимо, Рифт перенес их куда-то, но раз люди, значит, будет и помощь.

-Нам помогут,- шептал Джек, чувствуя подступающую дурноту.- Тебе помогут, а я всегда буду с тобой. Всегда.

-Джек…- прошептал Йанто, теряя сознание.

-Только не умирай,- Джек наклонился, коснувшись губ мужчины своими.- Не оставляй меня одного, Йанто.

Он осторожно – из последних сил – уложил Йанто на землю и обнял его в защитном жесте. Разум затуманивался, мозг отключался.

Он уже не увидел подбежавших людей, носилки, на которые их уложили, и здание, в которое их понесли.

Глава 1

Хаус ненавидел людей. Он терпеть не мог их ложь, трусость и баранье упорство, с которым они рыли себе могилы, скрывая информацию, которая, подчас, единственная, могла спасти их никчемные жизни. Хаус любил загадки и ненавидел усложнение проблем, которых хватало досыта и без идиотов, которых ему приходилось лечить.

Хаус частенько думал, что Уилсоном быть интереснее – когда ты онколог, твои пациенты или умрут, или умрут, но потом, а диагносту надо было сперва помучить очередного идиота крайне дорогими, но именно в данном случае совершенно бесполезными препаратами, потом помучить еще, но уже морально, потом выпытать нужные сведения, вылечить и дать пинка под зад, чтобы потом начать все с начала уже с другим точно таким же идиотом.

Иногда Хаус задумывался, не слишком ли велика концентрация идиотизма вокруг его персоны и передается ли идиотизм воздушно-капельным путем или через прикосновения.

Сегодня очередной распотрошенный во всех смыслах слова пациент выписывался, а на пороге уже маячили новые проблемы в виде донельзя разозленной Кадди, хмурого Уилсона и команды, ни черта не понимающей в медицине.

-…отказ почек, печень на очереди,- Форман отчитывался по анамнезу, а Хаус смотрел в окно и думал, что было бы хорошо послать всех к черту, снять проститутку и, наконец, нормально выспаться.

-Сделай мне кофе,- попросил он, не оборачиваясь.

-Что?- Форман так удивился, что даже папку из рук выронил.

-Я сделаю,- встал Чейз.

-У меня появилась персональная Золушка, это так мило,- процедил Хаус, принимая кружку из рук молодого врача.

-Пожалуйста,- осклабился Чейз.

-Так что с пациентом?- встряла Тринадцатая.

-Промойте желудок,- не оборачиваясь от окна, ответил Хаус.

-У него почки отказали, Хаус!- возразил Тауб.

-У него банальное отравление, а в приемном работают идиоты,- устало вздохнул диагност.- На кой черт Кадди сунула мне это дело?!- вопрос был риторическим - когда Хаус вошел в кабинет, команда уже активно обсуждала анамнез, так что ему пришлось потратить десять минут блаженного ничегонеделания на пустого и неинтересного пациента, вместо того, чтобы пить кофе или смотреть сериалы у коматозников.

-У Вас все в порядке?- Тринадцатая поднялась с места и подошла к Хаусу.

-Гомо не в моем вкусе,- беззлобно сообщил тот. Девушка не обиделась.

Команда ушла, а Хаус стоял у окна, словно чего-то ожидая.

-…волосы, но нам удастся убить клетки рака… Хаус, я занят,- примерно таким ровным голосом с нотками едва заметного нервоза поприветствовал его доктор Уилсон, беседуя… то есть уже прервав беседу со своим пациентом.

-Твои могут подождать,- мрачно ответил Хаус, распахнув двери кабинета Уилсона и проходя вглубь к диванчику.

-Прошу прощения, миссис Блекмор,- Уилсон легко поднялся с кресла, подхватил под локоть собравшегося с удобствами расположиться Хауса и вывел того за дверь.- Слушай, мне нужно работать, а ты мог бы…

-Не мог,- Хаус как-то затравленно взглянул на друга.

Уилсон тут же стих.

-Что?- одними губами спросил он, подозревая самое нехорошее – Хаус снова подсел на викодин, потом выпил бутылку бурбона, обкололся дурью, подцепил СПИД и изнасиловал Кадди на ее же столе. Хотя если бы последнее – Уилсон был бы не против.

-Мне скучно,- в той же мрачной манере сообщил Хаус.

Уилсон закатил глаза и тяжко вздохнул.

-Я куплю тебе формочки для песка и ты займешься делом в промежутках между едой, просмотром порно на рабочем компьютере,- он принялся загибать пальцы,- бегом от Кадди и работы в поликлинике, отвлекания меня от дел и…

-Уилсон, у меня нехорошие предчувствия,- еще мрачнее перебил его Хаус.

-Кадди заставит отрабатывать месяц в поликлинике?- в притворном ужасе закатил глаза Уилсон.- Боже, просто не знаю, как с этим можно жить!

Хаус нахмурился.

-Ты идиот, Уилсон,- еще мрачнее сказал Хаус.- Сегодня утром Кадди прислала мне пациента с банальным отравлением.

-Кошмар,- бесцветно «ужаснулся» Уилсон, скрещивая руки на груди.- А потом ты мне это сказать никак не мог?

-Потом я устроил оргию с Чейзом и Тринадцатой,- отмахнулся тот.- Нет, я серьезно,- воодушевился он.- Она явно что-то замышляет.

-Неужели она хочет заставить тебя работать?!- еще натуральнее «ужаснулся» онколог.- Это жестоко, Хаус, и я тебя понимаю.

-Я пока не решил, устроить ли ей Холокост или просто в очередной раз заставить своих мальчиков и девочку снять с нее трусы, но уже при всех.

Уилсон порылся в кармане, выудил двадцать долларов и сунул их другу.

-Пообедай, а потом решим, что делать в такой непростой ситуации, а мне пока надо закончить свою работу.

Когда Уилсон скрылся за дверями своего кабинета, Хаус чуть нахмурился – день явно не задался с утра.

Весь день привычно пришлось прятаться от Кадди, возжелавшей видеть его то у себя в кабинете, то в поликлинике, отчего Хаусу, понимавшему, что секса все равно не будет ни в какой части больницы, пришлось сбежать к коматозникам, а оттуда – в морг.

Под вечер, когда гарпия по имени Кадди ушла домой, так и не поймав неуловимого диагноста, Хаус вышел из укрытия палаты симпатичной девочки-коматозницы и прошел к себе.

Домой ехать не хотелось, видеть кого-либо – тоже. Команда, отправившая выздоровевшего пациента домой, разошлась, а сам Хаус почему-то застрял на балконе своего кабинета, глядя в небо.

Слишком тихо – жди беды. Звезды сияли бриллиантами, на небе ни облачка – как будто затишье перед бурей.

Хаус сходил за кофе, вернулся на балкон и облокотился на перила, глядя на небо.

Если бы кто-то его сейчас увидел, то наверняка бы решил, что этот мрачноватый человек думает о судьбах человечества, переживает за ныне живущих и вспоминает павших когда-то, однако же это было ложным впечатлением. Хаусу было плевать на всех, кто не болел чем-нибудь интересным или если это не был Уилсон или Кадди. Вся вселенская скорбь в голубых глазах Хауса была ни чем иным как решением очередной головоломки под названием «Как довести Кадди до белого каления и как потом удачно избежать проблем».

Хаус прекрасно понимал, что сегодняшняя выходка будет дорогого ему стоить, что его, скорее всего, на месяц или больше запрут в поликлинике на дежурствах, что могут очень сильно накричать, выпячивая бюст в глубоком декольте, что потом, когда он сообщит о глубине этого декольте, ему скажут что-то очень нехорошее и возможно даже увеличат срок отбывания наказания.

Даже ветер вел себя подозрительно тихо – деревья стояли не шелохнувшись.

Вдруг в небе шарахнуло так, что уснувшие птицы суматошно заорали на деревьях в больничном парке, сверкнула молния, прямо в воздухе появилось нечто вроде дыры, из которой сначала вылезло нечто светящееся синим светом и двое мужчин – сначала один, совсем мальчишка, который взял низкий старт за синим, а потом откуда-то сверху с воплем свалился второй человек – не особо удачно, судя по всему получив перелом.

-Уходит! – закричал первый, который рванул за синим светящимся.

-Йанто, назад! Йанто, оставь, потом достанем! – ответил второй, держась за ногу.

Когда синий слизень изменил облик на нечто вроде здоровенной многоножки и придавил первого, на крики, хромая, прибежал второй, взорвав синюю многоножку и упав рядом с первым человеком.

-Что за…- Хаус перегнулся через перила, силясь в темноте увидеть что-либо.

Второй мужчина держал в объятиях первого, даже на вид серьезно пострадавшего, и наклонялся к нему.

-Реаниматоров на выход!- рявкнул Хаус по мобильнику, связавшись с неотложкой.

Даже с балкона Хаус видел, что дела этой пары плохи – один не подавал признаков жизни, второй так же был не в лучшем состоянии – синяя тварь коснулась его головы и, кажется, успела влиться в него, хотя Хаус не был уверен в собственном зрении и тем более в темноте.

Однако даже в такой ситуации Хаус понимал, что эта сладкая троица не от мира сего, и, скорее всего, в прямом и переносном смыслах.

-Множественные переломы, сотрясение мозга… Хаус, шансов выжить у них крайне мало,- врач приемного схватил Хауса за руку, преграждая тому путь.- Реанимация их встряхнет, но…

-Сделай, что можешь,- Хаус, насколько мог быстро спустившийся вниз, был настроен решительно. Произошедшее на его глазах вполне могло быть значимым и иметь какие-то отношение к сегодняшнему дню в целом – все эти предчувствия беды. Вот оно! - Токсикология?

-Они с ног до головы в какой-то слизи, но это не опасно,- ответил врач.- Радиационный фон в норме, но парень,- он показал на молодого мужчину,- может не выжить. Трещина в черепе – минимум, что он получил.

-Беру обоих,- заявил Хаус.

-Они…- начал врач, но Хаус его перебил.

-Интенсивная терапия, полная очистка крови – они должны выжить!

-Вероятна кома…

-Плевать, но они выживут. Все.

Хаус вытащил мобильник и нажал клавиши.

-Доброе утро, Золушка…- сообщил он в динамик.

Через час вся команда была в полной боевой готовности, хоть и немного сонные, но на часах все же полночь, а не полдень.

-Анализ крови чист, все показатели в норме – так не бывает!- Тринадцатая читала данные.

-Необычные пациенты, верно?- оскалился Хаус.

После короткого пересказа о произошедшем, Хаус как будто выдохся – эта странная парочка, появившаяся из ниоткуда не давала покоя мозгам, но, в то же время, как будто высасывала из него силы.

-Анализ крови настолько чистый, что я бы предположил, что это не человек,- подал голос Чейз.

-И кто же он?- повернулся к нему Форман.- Пришелец? Клон?

Чейз пожал плечами.

-Происхождение синей слизи на них не установлено, но это ткань животного происхождения.

-Синяя?- Хаус сел на стул и принялся тереть не ко времени занывшее бедро.

Чейз снова пожал плечами.

-Есть же синие гусеницы.

-У тебя мозгов – как у этих гусениц,- констатировал Хаус.

Чейз не обиделся.

-Вы сказали, что эта синяя тварь придавила первого человека?- Тринадцатая все еще читала анамнез, не поднимая глаз на остальных.

-Нет, Спящая Красавица,- не выдержал Хаус.- Я сказал, что это была сексапильная блондинка и она хотела осчастливить их минетом.

-Не удивительно, что они отказались,- равнодушно ответила девушка.- Блондинки в шкуре синего червяка!

Форман фыркнул, Чейз закатил глаза, Тауб покачал головой.

-В крови второго обнаружены частицы неизвестного происхождения,- сообщил Тауб.

-Меня вообще хоть кто-нибудь слушал?!- рявкнул Хаус.- Я сказал, что эта тройка вывалилась из светящегося окна!

-Вы снова принимаете викодин?- поинтересовался Чейз, но под мрачным взглядом Хауса и неодобряющим – Тринадцатой, опустил голову.

-В моих галлюцинациях ты был привязан к электрическому стулу,- процедил Хаус.

-У первого трещина в черепе, внутреннее кровотечение… странно, что он до сих пор жив,- заметил Форман.

-Реанимация творит чудеса,- невесело усмехнулся Хаус.- Меня интересует второй.

-Не знала, что вы из наших,- чуть улыбнулась Тринадцатая.

Хаус пронзил ее свирепым взглядом.

-Анализы второго подозрительны,- сказал он.

-Тем, что они идеальны?- спросил Тауб.- Парень не пьет, не курит, вероятно даже, что не принимает наркотики.

-Скажешь, что он не трахается – я буду на него молиться,- заявил Хаус.- В том и проблема, что идеалов не бывает. Он явно что-то скрывает.

-Хаус,- устало вздохнула Тринадцатая.- Они умирают. Что бы они ни скрывали, мы можем этого так и не узнать.

-Имя «Йанто» тебе что-нибудь говорит?- спросил Хаус, опираясь обеими руками о столешницу.

-Помимо того, что оно красиво звучит?- Тринадцатая пожала плечами.- Нет, ничего.

-Не американское,- дал подсказку Хаус, глядя почему-то на Чейза.

-Галльское? Валлийское?- предположил тот.

-Бинго!- ткнул пальцем Хаус.- Валлийское и весьма распространенное.

-Хотите сказать, что они выпали из окна Уэльса?- брови Тринадцатой встали «домиком».

-Путешествия во времени,- пожал плечами уже Хаус.

-Но их одежда…- начал Форман и сам же себя прервал.- Стоп! Что на них было надето?

-А я уж думал, что меня окружают одни идиоты,- развеселился Хаус.- В том-то и дело, мой снежно-белый мальчик, что одежда была обычной, а вот оружие – явно не военного образца.

-Оно на складе?- Форман вскочил.

-Я конфисковал его, не надеясь, что полиция оставит его мне на память. Вам не покажу, а то отберете, но скажу одно – эти малышки смогли взорвать слизня, причем не пулями, а чем-то вроде света.

-Квантовый ускоритель карманного образца?- заинтересовался Чейз.

-Плазменный заряд,- не стал снова издеваться Хаус.

-Но откуда Вы…

-Я смотрю не только «мыльные оперы», но и «Стар трек».

-Плазменное оружие в Нью-Джерси?!- не поверил Форман.

-Чернокожий – не раб европейца?!- в его тоне поддержал Хаус.- За дело, детки!- распорядился он.- Круглосуточный пост в обеих палатах, снимать данные каждые десять минут.

Команда вскочила.

-Да, Чертова Дюжина, не увлекайся вторым,- остановил девушку диагност.- Судя по тому, что я видел, этого красавчика девочки не интересуют.

Девушка покачала головой и под заинтересованным взглядом Чейза торопливо вышла из кабинета.

В руку что-то впивалось, глаза не открывались, тело не слушалось – Йанто чувствовал себя совершенно обессиленным.

-Он пришел в себя,- послышался чей-то голос.- Сэр, Вы меня слышите? Сэр?

Йанто дернулся и едва не задохнулся – в горле было инородное тело. Перепугавшись, что нашествие киберменов снова началось, что его, как и Лизу, превратят в груду ходячего железа, Йанто облился холодным потом.

-Не шевелитесь, пожалуйста, и не беспокойтесь,- раздался прежний голос.- Вы серьезно пострадали в…- голос прервался, как будто его обладателя резко толкнули.- Вы в больнице, сэр. Все будет хорошо, только не волнуйтесь.

«Все будет хорошо» - фраза, с которой как раз начинаются все неприятности мира, но Йанто выбирать не приходилось. Будет – и пусть будет.

-Я вытащу аппарат, - голос приблизился.- Пожалуйста, не шевелитесь и не бойтесь.

Йанто замер, когда предмет в его горле зашевелился и начал движение. Он резко вдохнул воздуха, когда предмет исчез полностью.

-Осторожнее, сэр!- вскрикнул голос.

-Где я? Где Джек? – не стал слушать Йанто.

-Вы в больнице Принстон-Плейнсборо, штат Нью-Джерси,- ответил голос.- Вы были серьезно ранены, сэр. Вы помните Ваше имя?

-Йанто. Йанто Джонс. Что у меня с глазами? Я ослеп?

-Это всего лишь бинты, мистер Джонс,- успокаивал голос.

-Кто Вы?

-Доктор Хэдли. Реми Хэдли, мистер Джонс. Пожалуйста, успокойтесь.

-Где Джек? Где он? Что с ним? – голос предательски срывался в истерику, тело била дрожь.

-Сэр, с Вашим коллегой все в порядке, он в интенсивной терапии.

-Сколько я здесь? Где Гвен?

Послышался шорох, как будто кто-то тихо давал советы говорившей.

-Сэр, Вам лучше сейчас отдохнуть, я уверена, что…

-Снимите бинты,- попросил Йанто.

-Сэр, я не…

-Снимите чертовы бинты!- взорвался он.

Снова тишина.

-Хорошо, мистер Джонс,- смирился голос.- Осторожнее, пожалуйста.

Его головы коснулись руки.

-Ваши глаза отвыкли от света, Вам лучше было бы пока поберечь сетчатку.

Йанто не стал отвечать – только бы его отпустили. Только бы найти Джека и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Да, с бессмертными по определению всегда все в порядке, но кто знает, что произошло.

-Я закрыла жалюзи, чтобы свет Вас не ослепил,- говорившая осторожно и быстро снимала повязку.

Когда последняя полоска была снята, Йанто резко открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился – резь и мгновенно проступившие слезы не дали ничего увидеть.

-Где Гвен?

-Сэр, я не знаю кто такой Гвен,- снова говорила женщина, но кто-то явно стоял рядом.

-Это моя коллега, это женщина, Гвен Купер. Кто еще здесь?

-Сэр, Вам лучше не перенапрягаться, Вы перенесли серьезную операцию…

-Кто здесь?- нервы сдавали окончательно, Йанто едва сдерживал крик.

-Я и еще один доктор,- сдалась Хэдли.

-Доктор? – сердце зашлось от радости – он здесь!- Доктор, что произошло? Рифт вышел из-под контроля, пришельцы начали вываливаться на нас прямо в хабе Торчвуда, последний чуть не убил нас. Доктор?

-Простите, мистер Джонс, я понятия не имею о чем Вы говорите,- раздался незнакомый мужской голос.

-Но Вы Доктор?- Йанто растерялся.- ТАРДИС может перенести нас назад в хаб?

-Я по-прежнему понятия не имею о чем Вы говорите, мистер Джонс,- ответил голос.- Я увидел Вас и Вашего друга месяц назад, поздно вечером, когда вы оба взорвали какую-то синюю гусеницу. У Вас был проломлен череп, Вы потеряли много крови…

- Джек? Что с Джеком?

-Джек – это Ваш друг?

-Это мой… начальник. Где он?

-Он вышел из комы, как и Вы, полчаса назад. Он в крайне тяжелом состоянии, но кризис миновал.

-Комы? Тяжелом? Вы шутите?!

-Сэр, позвольте, я все объясню…- вклинился женский голос, но Йанто уже не стал дослушивать.

-Я хочу его видеть. Немедленно!

-Но Вы слишком слабы,- возразила женщина.

-Привези каталку,- тихо приказал мужчина. Когда чуть слышный цокот каблуков стих, говоривший, судя по звуку, подкатил к койке стул и зачем-то прикоснулся к руке Йанто своей.- Слушай, парень, тебе сильно повезло, что ты выжил. Твоему другу досталось сильнее – та синяя штука… она влилась в него, мы месяц не могли понять что с ним.

-Он возвращается! Он же всегда возвращается! Он мог бы умереть, но он бы вернулся!- Йанто готов был драться, если бы мог.

-Тише, парень,- чужая рука похлопала по руке молодого мужчины.- Джек… этот мужчина… он провел в коме месяц, как и ты. Вы очнулись с разницей в полчаса. Оставь и дай еще пару минут!- это уже кому-то вошедшему.- Слушай, тебе будет нелегко это принять, но мы проверили его мозг – он почти ничего не помнит,- снова к Йанто.- У него частичная амнезия.

-Что?- одними губами выдохнул Йанто.- Он ничего не помнит?

-В его крови есть какой-то вирус или что-то вроде этого, думаю, дело в этом. Анализы показывают полный порядок, но я не привык доверять тому, что слишком очевидно. Твой друг… думаю, он заражен, но проблема в том, что я понятия не имею, как это лечить.

-Вы Доктор,- тихо ответил Йанто.- Вы же всегда находите решение. Далеки… Вы же спасли нас, спасли Землю. А Джек… он всегда верил в Вас, Доктор.

Человек вздохнул.

-Я все так же понятия не имею, о чем ты, парень. Я доктор, но я никогда не спасал Землю от далеков. Я даже не знаю, что это.

Йанто осторожно сел, не открывая глаз.

-Это очки, бери,- в руку ткнулось что-то прохладное.- Не спеши.

Йанто собрал волю в кулак и надел очки, по-прежнему не решаясь открыть глаза.

-Давай,- чуть жестче произнес человек.

Йанто медленно открыл глаза – зрение возвращалось медленно, все было как будто в тумане, картинка расплывалась.

-Зрительные нервы не пострадали, тебе еще повезло,- сказала смазанная фигура около койки.

-Вы – Доктор?- Йанто проморгался – картинка прояснилась. Перед ним сидел небритый мужчина в помятой одежде, с усталым взглядом умных глаз, сжимая в одной руке трость.

-Я доктор,- человек чуть кивнул.- Доктор Хаус.

Йанто резко дернулся вперед, охнул и тут же забился в судороге.

-Набор для реанимации! Остановка сердца!- закричал Хаус.

Мозг Йанто словно в бреду прокручивал одну лишь фразу: «Доктор. Доктор Хаус»…

Глава 2

-Впервые вижу такую заботу о пациентах!- с чувством заявил Чейз Форману, направляясь в палату второго пациента.- У меня такое впечатление, что Хауса подменили и подсунули на его место добряка Санту.

-Не мечтай,- бесстрастно ответил Форман.- Если к нам он по-прежнему относится не лучше, чем к грязи на своих подошвах, это явно наш Хаус.

-Но два пациента, Форман! Два! Ты видел когда-нибудь у него двух пациентов сразу?

Форман помотал головой.

-Он месяц не отходил от них, почти не спал, мало ел…

-Чейз, тебе нужно завести подружку – ты думаешь не о том.

-Пошел ты…

Молодой врач беззлобно толкнул коллегу в бок. На миг задержавшись около палаты, Чейз схватил Формана за рукав.

-Ты только посмотри на это!- возмутился он, глазами показывая на совершенное безобразие внутри – пациент, ослепительно улыбаясь, кадрил медсестру, обтиравшую его губкой, совершенно не стесняясь, пожалуй даже, откровенно гордясь размером…

Чейз рванул дверь и громко кашлянул.

-Привет, я капитан Джек Харкнесс,- пациент протянул руку, улыбаясь так, что в голову Формана закрались нехорошие подозрения.

-Прив… добрый вечер,- поправился Чейз, принимая рукопожатие.- Доктор Чейз.

Капитан подмигнул и нежно, но чувствительно сжал руку доктора.

-Просто очарован. Могу поинтересоваться Вашим именем, мистер Чейз?

-Доктор,- поправил Чейз.- Роберт. Роберт Чейз.

Улыбка капитана, последовавшая вслед за обменом любезностей, была настолько откровенно неприкрыто-сексуально-зовущей, что Чейз не сразу пришел в себя.

-Как Вы себя чувствуете, мистер Харкнесс?- эмоциональная непробиваемость Формана была спасательным кругом для порядком растерявшегося Роберта.

-Превосходно, мистер…

-Доктор Эрик Форман,- мужчины обменялись рукопожатиями, причем Чейз снова отметил неприлично зовущую улыбку Харкнесса, как будто тому было ровным счетом все равно, с кем флиртовать.

-Спасибо, Донна,- капитан взглянул на медсестру, закончившую водные процедуры и укрывшую его одеялом.

-Ну что Вы,- смутилась та, выходя из палаты.

У Чейза едва не помутился разум – Донна Кэррадайн, полная, темнокожая и совершенно непривлекательная женщина смутилась так, как будто ей вновь стало лет пятнадцать! Этот пациент словно околдовывал.

-Да?- в кармане халата Формана запиликал мобильник.- Иду. Чейз, я быстро.

Форман вылетел из палаты – его явно потребовал пред светлы очи Великий и Ужасный Хаус.

-Было приятно познакомиться с Вами,- мягко произнес капитан, пронзив голодным взглядом Чейза, у которого даже волоски на руках встали дыбом,- но мне нужно идти.

-Что? Вы только что вышли из комы!- Чейз рванулся в койке пациента, придержав его за плечи.

-Весьма тронут Вашей заботой, Роберт,- интимно прошептал Джек, чуть наклоняясь к молодому врачу,- но мне действительно нужно идти, у меня есть работа и она должна быть выполнена.

-Но… но куда Вы…- Чейз внезапно осознал, что человек перед ним притягивает его как магнит. Не было ни испуга от осознания такого события, ни желания сбежать, ничего, кроме желания прикоснуться к Джеку еще раз…

Мир как будто перестал существовать, сосредоточившись в пространстве узкой койки и прикосновениях рук – капитан поглаживал подушечками пальцев руки Роберта, неотрывно глядя тому в глаза.

-Что происходит?..- прошептал Чейз, внутренне холодея от предчувствия.

-Тш-ш-ш…- капитан высвободил одну руку и провел ею по волосам врача, чуть наклоняя его голову к себе.

Чейз запаниковал до такой степени, что сердце готово было взорваться от поднявшегося давления.

Джек прикоснулся пальцами к губам врача и потянулся вперед.

-Но я не…- успел прошептать Чейз перед тем, как губы мужчин соединились в нежнейшем поцелуе.

Чейз тихо замычал, но скорее от удовольствия, чем от шока происходящего.

-Чейз, Хаус сказ… Какого черта ты творишь?!- Форман грубо отодрал Роберта от Харкнесса.- Простите, мы на минутку,- бросил Форман пациенту, едва ли не вышвыривая Чейза из палаты.- Какого черта? Ты спятил?

Расфокусированный взгляд Чейза, шальная улыбка на губах – Форман забеспокоился, что Чейз подхватил какой-то вирус от загадочного пациента. Форман мог предположить, что у Чейза и Кэмерон не заладилось из-за чего-то, но только не из-за бисексуальности неудачливого муженька. Мало того, что Чейзу взбрело в голову целоваться с мужиком, так еще и с пациентом! Да что там – с пациентом Хауса! Но и это цветочки – Хаус никогда бы не взял сразу двух пациентов, если бы те не были смертельно или загадочно, причем наивероятнейшее, что и в этом смысле смертельно больны. Если Чейз попал под влияние больного пациента, он мог заразиться сам.

-Это было…- медленно произнес Чейз,- это было так…

Форман не стал задумываться – если это не поможет, не поможет ничто – и дал такую пощечину коллеге, что тот кубарем свалился на пол и отлетел к стене.

-Ты спятил?!- немедленно завопил пострадавший, схватившись за челюсть.

-Это не гипноз,- вынес вердикт успокоившийся Форман, подавая руку и помогая Чейзу встать.- Ничего, что ты целовался с пациентом с вероятно опасным заболеванием?

-Я цело… да брось!- махнул рукой Чейз.- Ладно, проехали,- не уловив в темных глазах Формана даже намека на улыбку, сдался Чейз.- Хаусу – ни слова, пациента под контроль.

Форман хмыкнул.

-Я явно не в его вкусе, а он не в моем, так что пойду я,- сказал он.- Возьму анализы.

Форман вошел в палату как ни в чем ни бывало, а Чейз с минуту еще стоял около двери, глядя через стекло на загадочного пациента.

-Он стабильнее работы сотовых операторов,- доложил Форман, когда врачи снова собрались вместе в кабинете Хауса.- Если не считать того, что вся больница стоит на ушах из-за сплетен Донны Кэррадайн, что новенький интересуется всем, что может шевелиться, то он в полном порядке.

-Вы считаете, что гиперсексуальность - норма?- поинтересовалась Тринадцатая, подпирая подбородок рукой.

-Даже не мечтай!- окрысился Чейз, но тут же, под любопытным взглядом начальника, потупил взор.

-О-о-оу, что я вижу…- довольно протянул Хаус, разглядывая молодого врача как редкую бабочку, которую вот-вот посадят на булавку.- Золушка попала под очарование принца.

Румянец Чейза сказал коллегам все даже лучше слов – молодой мужчина с вызовом дернул подбородком.

-Это не Ваше дело, в конце концов!

-Да неужели?- чуть ли не ласково пропел Хаус, разглядывая Чейза со все нарастающим любопытством.- Значит, сначала БДСМ-вечеринки, потом женитьба, причем неудачная априори, а дальше – больше? О, Чейз, ты был крайне плохим мальчиком,- притворно возмутился Хаус, качая головой.- Не удивительно, что Кэмерон тебя бросила – тебя тянет не на девочек, а на…

-Заткнись, Хаус!- прошипел Чейз, вскочив и едва не ударив диагноста.

-Ты идиот, Чейз,- уже без иронии ответил на выпад Хаус.- Ты знал, что пациент не в себе и полез к нему.

-Но там был Форман,- защищался Чейз.- На него мистер Харкнесс не подействовал!

-Вероятно, что этого не хотел сам мистер Харкнесс,- поправил Хаус.- Никто не знает, что с этим типчиком не так, но он явно опасен – его игрушки, его неуемное обаяние и весьма неразборчивый выбор партнеров,- взгляд в сторону побагровевшего от злости Чейза,- все говорит о том, что он не тот, за кого себя выдает.

-Просто он не заморачивается с сексуальным выбором,- Тринадцатая откинулась на спинку стула. Она почувствовала себя в своей стихии.- Он или раскрепощен и отрицает однобокость, или…

-Или?- повторил молчавший Тауб.

-Все равно, бисексуальность - не заболевание,- поставила точку девушка, скрестив руки на груди.

-Ну, раз мисс Трахаю-Все-И-Не-Важно-Какого-Пола так яростно защищает этого принца с бластером, - подвел итог Хаус,- то лучше пока запереть этого самого принца в стерильной палате. Пробы воздуха, анализы каждые полчаса, проверить на аллергии всего, что возможно. Я хочу выпотрошить его и поиграть в футбол его мозгом.

-Он нормален,- пыталась доказать девушка, но Хаус отмахнулся от нее как от назойливой мухи.

-Будь он таковым, его бы здесь не лежало, а я не изображал бы из себя заботливую наседку. У меня и без того дел хватает.

Джеку как всегда не спалось.

Когда он очнулся и ему сказали, что он провел месяц в коме, он не поверил – его организм, усовершенствованный Доктором, не мог бы так долго регенерировать. Но симпатичный невысокий человек с внушительным носом, сообщил, что так оно и было – месяц комы после какого-то происшествия. Синий пришелец… Кардифф… Торчвуд… все было как будто во сне – память стала швейцарским сыром с внушительными дырами.

Радовало во всем этом одно – его тело реагировало все так же как и всегда, требуя своего, так что когда пришла та медсестра, Джек усилил мощь своего обаяния. И пусть ему помешали еще более аппетитные объекты, он кое-что уже понял. Этим кое-чем было желание в глазах молоденького симпатичного мужчины, своей решительностью кого-то смутно ему напоминающего.

Сладость нежных губ, прикосновение ласкающих кожу пальцев – все было таким знакомым, но таким ускользающим…

-Это не больно, мистер Харкнесс,- темнокожий красавец-врач нащупал вену на сгибе руки.- Мы перепроверим кровь на токсины и…

-Я чище девственницы,- самодовольно заявил капитан, улыбаясь, но уже понимая, что весь его шарм пропадает втуне и шоколадка-врач не пробиваем.

-Сомневаюсь,- искренне заявил Форман, следя за показаниями датчиков.- Кстати, Ваш спутник очнулся и рвался Вас наведать.

-Мой кто?- удивился Джек.

-Ваш коллега. Так он, по крайней мере представился. Йанто Джонс – это имя Вам что-нибудь говорит?

-Ничего, кроме того, что оно красивое и его обладатель, должно быть, тоже ничего.

-Мистер Харкнесс, сосредоточьтесь, это важно – Ваш коллега, он упоминал имя какого-то доктора…

-Доктора?- Джек едва не подпрыгнул на койке.- Доктор здесь? Мне нужно его немедленно видеть!

-Доктор Хаус пока занят, но он навестит Вас, а пока Вам лучше отдохнуть.

Форман собрал пробирки и открыл дверь.

-Не знал, что у Доктора есть фамилия,- донеслось до него.

В руки что-то больно впивалось, пальцы были зажаты каким-то прибором – Йанто вторично едва не закричал: память услужливо подсунула картины разрушения Торчвуда 1, нашествие киберменов, смерти, преобразования живых людей в машины для убийств.

Йанто собрал волю в кулак, лежа с закрытыми глазами, успокаивая бешено бьющееся сердце.

Спокойно, все хорошо, это больница… здесь Джек…

Йанто открыл глаза и бегло осмотрелся – палата была пуста, в коридоре никого не было, а за окном была темнота. Самое время для побега.

Йанто вырвал из вен капельницы, отцепил от указательных пальцев датчики и поднялся на койке. Голова немного кружилась, глаза слезились и болели даже от приглушенного света в коридоре, но идти было уже можно.

Йанто встал и осмотрелся еще раз – никакой другой одежды, кроме больничной рубашки поблизости не было, но это больница, а значит, что всегда есть медицинские халаты, просто нужно знать, где искать.

Прокравшись из палаты в подсобку, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам, Йанто схватил висевший на крючке халат и надел его. Проблемы теперь остались небольшие – найти обувь и найти капитана. Если бегать босиком было еще можно, то оставаться в уверенности от того, что капитан мог забыть вообще все – было невыносимо. Джек не мог проваляться месяц в коме и не мог забыть ничего, если только его не накачали ретконом, хотя последнее исключалось – мир был явно не знаком с далеками, киберменами и даже Доктором, следовательно, о ретконе здесь тоже не слышали.

-Внимание! Внимание! Из палаты №101 сбежал пациент! – раздалось по всей больнице.

Йанто заметался – его обнаружили. Если его поймают, придется туго.

Оценив ситуацию и мгновенно приняв решение, Йанто забежал в первую же попавшуюся палату и закрыл за собой дверь.

-Простите, это ненадолго,- пообещал он лежащему там человеку.

-Собственно, я не возражаю,- раздался до боли знакомый голос в ответ, и Йанто оцепенел от неожиданности – Джек даже не удивился вторжению Йанто, равно как и самому Йанто.

-Джек!- молодой мужчина подбежал к койке и неверяще ощупал капитана.- Джек, ты в порядке?

-В полном, особенно после такого тактильного знакомства,- заверил его капитан.- Капитан Джек Харкнесс,- он протянул руку, но Йанто не стал отвечать рукопожатием, попросту обняв его. – О, какой горячий прием!- восхитился Джек, нежась в объятиях.- Если здесь всегда так, я буду попадать в больницы чаще.

-Джек, это я, Йанто, ты узнаешь меня?- с болью в голосе спросил Йанто.

-Йанто…- попробовал на вкус его имя Джек.- Очень симпатичное имя и весьма симпатичный его обладатель, но нет, не имею удовольствия знать Вас, Йанто,- покачал он головой.

-Торчвуд, Кардифф, хаб…- начал перечислять Йанто.- Гвен, Тошико, Оуэн, Мавануи… ночи напролет в твоем кабинете, пицца и кофе… страсть, бег, уивеллы… Рифт… хоть что-то?

-Торчвуд – да,- кивнул Джек.- Кардифф, хаб, Тош, Оуэн, Сьюзи, пицца, уивеллы… погони… Рифт…

-Это ты тоже забыл?- Йанто наклонился и коснулся губами губ Джека.

Прикосновения, такие нежные в начале, как-то незаметно переросли во что-то большее, страсть захлестнула обоих. Джек смутно что-то понимал, но не помнил ни молодого мужчину, ни страстных ночей с ним, хотя насчет последнего – это явно было досадной ошибкой. Йанто как будто точно знал, как именно нужно целовать, чтобы выбить искры.

-Джек, это не наш мир, это параллель. Та синяя тварь сбежала сюда – не знаю, каким образом, но она затянула и нас.

Йанто готов был молиться всем богам, лишь бы Джек вспомнил, но на лице того ничего не читалось. Ничего, кроме вожделения. Йанто, к несчастью, стал для Джека всего лишь очередной незапоминающейся игрушкой на одну ночь.

-Сэр! Мистер Джонс!- в палате резко зажегся свет, и Йанто схватили, отдирая от недоумевающего Джека.- Осторожнее, сэр!

-Джек! Джек!- Йанто кричал, но Джек не предпринял ни одной попытки помочь, хмуря брови и покусывая губу.

-Простите, мистер Харкнесс, - молодая девушка торопливо закрыла двери палаты изнутри, пока кричащего и сопротивляющегося Йанто насильно уводили назад в его палату.- Этот человек сказал, что знает Вас, а потом он сбежал… Мы беспокоились…

-Ничего,- перебил ее Джек.- Он безопасен, хотя настойчив,- он прикоснулся пальцами к губам, словно что-то вспоминая.- Кто он?

-Йанто Джонс, - ответила Тринадцатая.- Он сказал, что вы появились вместе. Доктор Хаус видел вас двоих месяц назад. Уверена, что когда доктор Хаус навестит Вас, он все объяснит, а пока извините.

Девушка торопливо выбежала из палаты, оставляя растерявшегося капитана наедине со смешанными в кучу мыслями о загадочном Йанто, таком знакомом, но почему-то не узнанном поцелуе, Торчвуде и Докторе.

-Послушай, парень, - Хаус умел быть жестоким, когда того требовала ситуация,- или я тебя вырублю успокоительным и ты уже ни черта не сможешь сделать, или ты успокоишься сам и мы решим, что делать дальше.

-Вы не понимаете! Вы же ничего не понимаете!- кто бы мог в такой момент узнать во взбешенном и яростно сопротивляющимся попыткам медиков его успокоить мужчине хладнокровного и собранного администратора Торчвуда?- Джек ничего не помнит, это не наш мир, а Гвен… Гвен там сойдет с ума!

-Послушай, парень… Йанто, наконец!- Хаус, понимая, что попыток успокоить дезориентированного пациента не достаточно, сделал единственное, что всегда успокаивало истерики – дал пощечину.

Йанто моментально стих, но не сделал ни малейшей попытки потереть щеку.

-У него амнезия,- терпеливо начал Хаус, не подумав извиниться за хук справа.- Он так же дезориентирован, как и ты. Вопрос в другом,- Хаус понизил голос.- Я видел, что та синяя штука проникла в его голову, она как бы слилась с ним. Это у вас в порядке вещей или мне начинать волноваться за мой мир?

-Я понятия не имею, что произошло,- спокойно ответил Йанто.- Это первый пришелец такого рода, воздействующий на память. Мы и раньше встречались с пожирателями, но то, что на нас напало теперь – это новый рубеж.

Хаус вздохнул и потер переносицу.

-Мне нужно понять принцип вашей работы,- видя, что Йанто вот-вот возмутится и резко откажет, Хаус чуть поднажал.- Если вы оба хотите вернуться домой в цельном и счастливом гейском состоянии,- Йанто не обиделся,- мне нужна правда. Пусть частичная, но правда, о том, что происходит у вас в Торчмунде.

-Торчвуде,- машинально поправил Йанто, понимая, что потрошения мозга не избежать.

Хаус не производил впечатления лица, которому можно было бы доверять, но он был единственным, кто хоть что-то мог понять, а главное – поверить в тот мир, из которого пришли сам Йанто, Джек и синий пришелец. Хаус единственный видел, что та тварь сделала с Джеком и, по всей вероятности, довериться можно было в таком случае только ему одному.

Тем не менее, откровений на ночь глядя с Йанто хватило – слишком велик был шок от услышанного и увиденного. Да и Джек, охмуряющий на его глазах все живое, Джек, не помнящий страстных ночей, бешеных погонь, риска, опасности и смерти, пугал до дрожи. Джек – единственный, кто мог бы хоть как-то связаться с Гвен в том мире посредством…

-Где вещи капитана Харкнесса и мои?- осторожно поинтересовался Йанто.

-Если ты имеешь в виду вашу одежду и обувь, то в хранилище, а если игрушки, то…- Хаус неопределенно пожал плечами.

-Полиция?- снова спросил Йанто, составляя из кусочков мозаики логичную картину.

Хаус снова пожал плечами и почему-то отвернулся.

-Вы не сообщили в полицию,- констатировал Йанто.

-Вы свалились как снег на голову посреди ночи, с интересными игрушками, синими червяками и дырками в черепах, а я должен делиться добычей с копами?!- оскорбился Хаус.

Йанто чуть улыбнулся. Доктор, пусть и не тот Доктор, ему понравился. Как и у Джека, у Хауса была замечательная черта – он точно знал свое дело и мог докопаться до чего угодно в поисках истины. Это было заметно по рассказам молодой девушки – врача Хэдли, рассказывавшей про бессонные ночи диагноста, которые тот проводил в поисках разгадки увиденного, это же было заметно в мудрых усталых глазах этого человека, это было в каждой морщинке на его лице – Хаус мог быть жестоким и был им, ведя бой за жизни с самим богом и выигрывая.

В конце концов, если не Хаус – тогда никто. Пришло время раскрыть карты.

-Торчвуд не подчиняется никому. Торчвуд вне закона, вне политики. Это институт, созданный королевой Викторией для защиты Великобритании от агрессии со стороны пришельцев…

Трудно сказать, поверил ли Хаус в истории про Торчвуд и его обитателей, но скорее всего в чем-то скептически фыркнул про себя. Истории о пространственно-временном разломе, именуемом Рифтом, были несколько изъезженны во всех мало-мальски псевдонаучных кино и сериалах. Однако же, Хаус был слишком умен, чтобы не верить своим глазам и интуиции – на его глазах из Рифта шустро выполз синий пришелец, который был явно пришельцем, а не мутацией безобидной гусеницы, сменил облик и как желе или что-то в этом роде втянулся в голову бессмертного человека из пятьдесят первого века, способного…

-Что?! С пуделем?!- Хауса пробило на такой смех, что пришлось вытирать слезы рукавом.

Йанто не преминул рассказать про Джона Харта – любовника Джека из будущего, который западал вообще на все, что про своего капитана Йанто сказать не мог, хотя и догадывался, что Джек тоже не сильно отличался от своего бывшего.

Рассказывать пришлось долго – про работу на Торчвуд 1, про атаку киберменов и бой в Кэнэри Уорф в две тысячи пятом году, про далеков и похищение Земли, про Тош и Оуэна, про смерть Лизы Халлет от руки Джека, про то, как они познакомились, про свою работу на Торчвуд 3, про железный характер капитана и его решительность, горевшую в глазах тогда, когда он отдал приказ уничтожить Лизу… про нежность его прикосновений наедине, про тяжкое бремя бессмертия, про потерю всех друзей и близких.

Странно было вот так доверить душу совершенно незнакомому человеку из параллельного мира, не знакомого ни с ужасом войн с киберменами, ни с обреченностью перед лицом далеков, ни с трепетом от встречи с Доктором.

-В полицейской будке? Такой синей, из прошлого?- Хаус настолько заинтересовался, что даже не ушел после работы домой, хотя его друг Уилсон навестил коллегу и предложил подвезти на машине, беспокоясь, что Хаус, невыспавшийся, уставший, врежется в ближайший столб на своем мотоцикле.

-Обычная полицейская будка,- кивнул Йанто.- Джек говорит, она изнутри больше, чем снаружи. ТАРДИС… Доктор… - в голосе молодого мужчины скользнула грусть.

-Он мог бы вас вытащить отсюда? Этот ваш Доктор?

Йанто пожал плечами.

-Я не могу с ним связаться. Джек мог бы, но я даже не уверен, что он помнит Доктора, хотя…

-Пошли,- Хаус стиснул зубы и кивнул на дверь.- Только не лезь к нему с нежностями,- предупредил он.- Понимаю, животный магнетизм, феромоны будущего и секс с доберманами…

-Пуделями, и этого хотел Джон…

-Не важно, просто не лезь к нему.

-Ты на удивление просто отреагировал на то, что я не твой Доктор,- заметил Хаус, пока они шли по коридору больницы.

-С Джеком было сложнее? Он не бывает в больницах – сами понимаете. Если врачи найдут в нем гремучую смесь феромонов и обнаружат измененный состав крови, если увидят процесс регенерации после смерти, его запрут пожизненно в клетке и раскромсают на куски.

-Он, как мне донесли, вообще никак не отреагировал на свое пребывание в больнице,- задумчиво ответил Хаус.- Как будто он не понял, где он и что с ним. Амнезия…

-Но он помнит Торчвуд и остальных!

-Частичная амнезия.

-Доктор,- Йанто чуть притормозил около палаты.- Все же мне нужны наши вещи и оружие. И больше всего мне нужен его кожаный браслет. Это единственная ниточка, которая может связать нас с Доктором, с нашим Доктором и ТАРДИС.

Хаус кивнул.

-Завтра утром я принесу все, что нужно, а пока…

-Доброй ночи, полуночники!- раздался жизнерадостный голос капитана, даже не думавшего ложиться спать.- Привет, красавчик,- лукавая улыбка была предназначена Йанто, смотревшего на капитана горящими, но вместе с тем печальными глазами.

Хаус наблюдал редкую картину – два пришельца, два совершенно разных человека определенно были связаны чувствами, хотя в лице первого это проступало как вожделение, а второй сигнализировал о нежности.

Хаусу пришлось буквально переступить через профессионализм – Харкнесс ему не нравился уже тем, что был опасен со своим синим дружком в голове. Он целовал Чейза, следовательно, кто мог бы теперь поручиться за то, что Чейз, этот сопливый идиот, не заражен? На Джонса Хаусу было если не плевать, то довольно прохладно с этой точки зрения – все же Джонс был пришельцем, хотя и довольно обычным и в чем-то даже симпатичным по характеру парнем. И все же Хаусу поставили задачу, не решить которую было бы немыслимо.

-Доктор Хаус сказал, что ты… Вы… - Йанто на миг смутился, но тут же взял себя в руки.- Доктор сказал, что Вы в полном порядке, не считая амнезии.

-Доктор?- из тона голоса Джека моментально улетучилось все кокетство. Голос стал жестким и решительным.- Вы вытащите меня отсюда? Ситуация вышла из-под контроля, Рифт прорвался в хабе…

-Это не наш Доктор,- мягко поправил Йанто, взглянув на молчавшего Хауса.- Это врач, доктор Хаус, человек из параллельного мира.

-Вот как?- нотки любопытства и кокетства уже проступали сквозь решительность.- Что ж, уверен, что доктор этого мира…- Джек внезапно оборвал себя на полуслове и невидящим взглядом уставился перед собой.

Хаус мгновенно оказался около койки и проверил реакцию зрачков пациента.

-Завис,- сказал он.

-Простите, что?- не понял Йанто.

-Он в ждущем режиме, как компьютер,- пояснил Хаус, проверяя сгибы рук и ног Джека – руки как будто одеревенели и не сгибались.- Если я не ошибаюсь, а я не ошибаюсь, его разумом управляет та штука.

Йанто сглотнул.

-Он вспомнил Доктора и пришелец заставил его замолчать.

-Он и раньше его вспоминал, но реакция проявилась только сейчас.

-И что делать?- Йанто скрипнул зубами.

-Говоришь, твой дружок - супер-пупер-мэн?- Хаус схватил дефибрилляторы.- Компьютеры хорошо перезагрузить, а твоего бессмертного дружка – хорошенько шарахнуть. Только не позволяй ему повторять это с тобой в ваших играх,- на полном серьезе посоветовал Хаус.- Сейчас доктор будет делать баба-а-ах.

Прижав приборы к груди сидящего неподвижно Джека, Хаус дал разряд и Джека подбросило.

-Он не реагирует,- прошептал Йанто, глядя на застывшего начальника.

-Без проблем,- откликнулся Хаус.- Даю четыреста.

Джека подбросило так, что он едва не свалился с койки. Выражение глаз со стеклянного сменилось на живое.

-… настолько же хорош, как и мой,- закончил предложение Джек, подмигнув Хаусу.

Йанто шумно перевел дух.

-Не уверен, что этого хватит,- Хаус не обратил внимания на повеселевшего Джека, обратившись к Йанто.- Если эта штука у него внутри питается или подзаряжается электричеством, я сделал только хуже.

-Простите,- Йанто круто развернулся и вышел из палаты, сползая на пол по стене и закрывая руками лицо.

-Эй, парень, не смей раскисать!- мгновенно прозвучало сверху крайне недовольным голосом.- Ты, специалист по птеродактилям и инопланетным грибам, вытри сопли и марш к себе.

-Вы не поняли, доктор Хаус,- Йанто поднял глаза – в лице ни кровинки.- Если ничего не поможет, останется радикальный метод, но я не могу поручиться, что все получится.

Хаус нетерпеливо постучал тростью по полу.

-Выключить?

-Если придется. Остановить его сердце, чтобы при полной перезагрузке он восстановился. Но если пришелец будет сильнее и все еще будет в ним, придется его…

Йанто не смог договорить.

Хаус понял. Парень был силен. Силен духом и волей. Конечно, каждый подчиненный желает своему боссу медленной и мучительной смерти, но тут было все иначе. Подчиненный не хотел убивать босса, но готов был пойти на все, чтобы защитить Землю этого мира и самого босса от него же самого.

Йанто готов был не просто убить капитана, он готов был сжечь его, распылить на атомы, растворить в кислоте – только бы пришелец исчез.

Хаус не верил в регенерацию на субатомном уровне, но иного выбора все равно не было.

-Чейз… если и он…- вопрос повис в воздухе.

-Мне жаль, но если это заразно, Ваш коллега в опасности.

-Но и ты, и вся больница… прикажешь мне изолировать всю больницу?- Хаус начинал понимать последствия поступка Йанто, который тот совершит, если придется.

-Мне действительно жаль,- Йанто поднялся и одернул халат – как будто передернул затвор автомата.- Это не мой мир, но если я стал причиной эпидемии, я не позволю ей распространиться.

-Ладно, герой, - постарался съязвить Хаус.- Иди отдохни, утром тебе принесут вещи и игрушки.

Йанто впервые за время своего пребывания в этом мире почувствовал себя как дома – принять решение, от которого зависит чья-то жизнь. Не просто чья-то – жизнь Джека.

Глава 3

Разумеется, домой Хаус не пошел. И спать у коматозников не стал. И даже не начал качать порно. Хаус предпочел работать.

Заперевшись в своем кабинете, он принялся изучать анализы обоих пациентов. Дело, которым он занимался весь месяц, но по-прежнему не находил ответов на вопросы.

Около трех утра в двери постучали.

-Простите, сэр, но дольше валяться без сна, теряя время, я просто не мог,- сообщил Йанто.

Хаус протер воспаленные от долгой работы глаза и увидел перед собой настоящего специалиста – не того испуганного мальчишку, кричащего на врачей что был ранее, а собранного, решительного, с волей в глазах, способного разом казнить и миловать. Йанто-разрушителя, смотрящегося даже в больничной рубашке и халате довольно грозно.

-Проходи,- разрешил Хаус.- Тебе нужен компьютер?

Йанто кивнул, быстро садясь на кресло и мгновенно набирая какую-то сложную комбинацию букв и цифр.

-Если я смогу пробить канал и подсоединиться к хабу, Гвен сможет засечь нас и открыть Рифт,- сказал он.- Если здесь есть хоть какой-то намек на базу Торчвуда, я ее найду. Даже если здесь ничего нет, я смогу…

Хаус слабовато верил в то, что сигнал от маломощного компьютера сможет пробить пространство и время, но сейчас он вообще готов был верить во что угодно – мальчишка иного мира ему почему-то нравился все больше, несмотря на угрозу, которую принес именно он.

Около двух часов Йанто стучал по клавишам, пробуя различные вариации, но эффекта не было – ни загадочная Гвен, ни Рифт, ничто не могло помочь.

Хаус лично сходил за вещами молодого мужчины, хотя в любой другой ситуации даже не почесался бы, принес, положил на кушетку, стараясь не отвлекать Джонса, и тут заметил, что Йанто сидит неподвижно, глядя в монитор взглядом, полным ужаса.

-Эй, парень?- испугался Хаус. Взглянув на монитор, он понял – нельзя не поддаться искушению. С экрана на него смотрел улыбающийся двойник Йанто. Даты жизни, смерти… Хаус положил руку Йанто на плечо – тот вздрогнул.- Это не ты.

-Знаю, сэр,- ответил Джонс.- Это Йанто вашего мира. Он погиб в две тысячи пятом, когда у нас был бой при Кэнэри Уорф. Смешно, но мой двойник умер нелепо – попав под машину.

-В смерти нет ничего нелепого, парень,- поддержал Хаус, понимая, что мальчишка даже не напуган – он шокирован именно нелепостью смертью, даже не самим фактом так таковым.

-Здесь даже не Джека Харкнесса,- вздохнул Йанто.

-Но ты говорил, что он бессмертен и из другого мира!

-Настоящего Джека Харкнесса из сорок первого.

Хаус был в курсе истории мужчин, но поверить было непросто.

-Я усилил сигнал, подключившись к центральному компьютеру Пентагона, но вас не засекут – я слишком хорошо знаю свою работу,- успокоил Йанто.

-И ничего?

-Ничего.

Мужчина встал, не смущаясь скинул халат и рубашку, переодеваясь и вооружаясь.

Хаус отошел к окну – нравы парней параллельного мира казались ему слегка необычными, но навязывать свое мнение он не стал. У парня и так нервный срыв, а тут еще замечания по поводу голой задницы… впрочем, что лукавить – Хаус врач, ему ли говорить о нормах и моралях?

Когда за спиной передернули затвор оружия, Хаус обернулся.

-Если синий пришелец смог полностью изменить состав крови капитана, если он смог сделать из моего капитана идиота, пускающего слюни, если он смог загнать его в кому на месяц…- Йанто поднял оружие вверх – в глазах блеснул огонь.

Хаус мысленно содрогнулся – вот так запросто всадить плазму в живого человека! Не просто во врага – в любимого! Хаус видел страдания парня, но помочь, увы, ничем не мог.

-Если что…- Хаус неопределенно махнул рукой.

-Если что, он уже не воскреснет, сэр,- Йанто стиснул зубы.

Хаусу вдруг захотелось, чтобы палач перестал быть палачом, чтобы как по учебнику – дрожь, слезы, сопли… но Йанто был кремнем. Хаус понял, что таким же был и сам капитан – несгибаемым, когда дело касалось важного решения. Наверняка, в той ситуации с Лизой, капитан был столь же решителен к Йанто, как сейчас сам Йанто – к нему с одной лишь разницей. Слишком серьезной разницей – Йанто остался бы совершенно один в чужом мире, не возродись капитан снова.

Дело уже не касалось амурных отношений между этой парочкой, дело даже не касалось чувство – дело касалось судьбы мира и Хаус не хотел бы сейчас быть на месте Йанто.

-У меня мало времени,- сказал Йанто.- Если все получится, Джек найдет выход. Нет – и тогда мне придется вести зачистку. Простите, сэр.

Он резко развернулся и вышел.

-Эй, спринтер!- окликнул его Хаус.- Я вообще-то инвалид, если не заметил.

-Спасибо, сэр,- чуть кивнул Джонс, понимая, что он не будет один в страшной миссии.

-Палата пуста! Он сбежал!- паника нарастала волнами. Инопланетная тварь в теле Джека, разгуливающего посреди ночи по больнице.

-Далеко не ушел – выходы закрыты,- не сдавался Хаус.- Будь ты пришельцем, куда бы ты пошел?

-Крыша!- мгновенно поняли оба.

-Не жди меня, иди,- Хаус понимал, что бегом ему не подняться, а Йанто не было смысла задерживать.

Йанто стрелой взлетел по лестнице.

-Здесь красиво, правда?- обнаженный капитан Харкнесс стоял на краю крыши, глядя в ночь – темнота укутывала его плащом, луна мягко подчеркивала стройность и упругость форм. Он даже не обернулся на шум.

Йанто сглотнул и наставил пистолет на Джека.

-Джек, мне жаль. Мне очень-очень жаль…- прошептал он.

-Ты слабак, мальчик,- капитан легко спрыгнул с края парапета и обернулся, улыбаясь.- Ты всегда был слабаком.

-Замолчи,- Йанто задрожал, но пистолет не дрогнул.

-Ты отказался выполнить приказ и убрать свою железную подружку,- Джек чуть наклонил голову на бок, разглядывая коллегу.- Ты струсишь и сейчас. Нелегко самому нажать на курок и испортить это красивое тело?- Джек провел руками по бокам и ягодицам.

Йанто встряхнулся – это не Джек. Конечно, тот бы так же не стал миндальничать, вероятнее, что взгрел бы не хуже этого, но Йанто точно осознал, что перед ним не его Джек.

-Не жди Доктора, он опоздает как и всегда,- чуть танцующей легкой походкой Джек приближался к застывшему Йанто, все так же направляющему дуло пистолета на него.- Одинокий путешественник, глупый, всех жалеющий и презирающий войну, потерянный последний таймлорд. Знаешь, я люблю его. Единственного, кого я по-настоящему люблю,- с нажимом говорил Джек, наступая на отходящего Йанто.- Не тебя, жалкий смертный мальчик, а его, равного мне по жизни. Впрочем, я же его старше! Если брать время, проведенное под землей, то определенно старше,- Джек остановился и приложил палец к губам.- Зато ты всегда готов ответить взаимностью, понимая, что время течет как песок сквозь пальцы. Кофе-мальчик, трахающий своего начальника и грезящий о любви до гроба…

-Йанто!- Хаус распахнул дверь и остановился.- А, черт, опять нудисты, чтоб вас!

Но двое его не заметили. Один продолжал говорить и медленно наступать, второй, целящийся в первого, так же медленно отступал к краю крыши, не решаясь нажать на курок.

-Хочешь, я скажу тебе, когда ты умрешь? Я был в будущем с Доктором, я знал историю.

-Йанто, не слушай его!- завопил Хаус, но тот не слышал.

-Такой юный, такой… мертвый…- Джек приблизился к Йанто вплотную и провел рукой по его щеке. Йанто дернулся, но Джек держал крепко.- Ты хочешь меня даже теперь, маленький извращенец. У тебя же стоит на это роскошное тело, а, Йанто?- Джек сделал единственное, что разоружало – не выбил из дрогнувших пальцев оружие, а страстно спился в губы Йанто.

-О-о-о, твою мать!- Хаус готов был избить незадачливого вояку собственной тростью, но выстрел, прозвучавший следом, он как-то упустил из вида.

-Прости, Джек,- прошептал Йанто, когда капитан медленно начал оседать на пол, неверяще глядя на Йанто.

-Ты… ты…- затихал Джек.

-Ты не дал мне выбора, Джек,- Йанто выстрелил еще раз – в голову, уродуя красивое лицо капитана здоровенной дозой плазмы.

Хаус, задыхаясь, как мог быстро подбежал к парню.

Ни дрожи, ни слез – Йанто был убийственно спокоен.

-Он точно не…

-Не знаю, сэр.

Силы покинули Йанто, он рухнул рядом с обезображенным телом капитана, обнимая того и пачкаясь в крови, хлещущей из разорванной брюшины Джека и его головы.

И снова не было слез – только отчаяние.

-Он приходил в себя за пару минут или часов – в зависимости от ран,- спокойно произнес Йанто, баюкая мертвое тело.- Вам лучше уйти, сэр, - добавил он, не глядя на Хауса.- Если он не оживет, я стану палачом. Мне придется, сэр.

-Никуда я не пойду!- возмутился Хаус, осторожно опускаясь рядом, стараясь не потревожить больную ногу.- Тут такое дело – плазменные пушки, воскрешение и любовь, а я пропущу все самое интересное? Да ни за что!

Хаусу не хотелось говорить про слабость парня – он все-таки поддался и не удержался от поцелуя. Вероятно, что пришелец в Джеке понимал, что его час близок и мог запросто найти себе более теплое местечко в самом Йанто, но даже Хаус понимал, насколько трудно удержаться от прикосновения того, кого любишь. Не важно даже, что это уже только оболочка любви.

Небо окрашивалось неравномерно – розоватые тона перемешивались с золотом, окончательно прогоняли тьму и обесцвечивали звезды.

Джек все так же лежал на руках Йанто, Хаус стоял около парапета и смотрел на небо.

-А-а-ахх…- Джек дернулся так же резко, как и всегда, пробуждаясь от смерти. Хаус развернулся на звук.

-С возвращением, надо полагать?- хмыкнул он, изучая поведение непоседливого пациента.

-Джек?- задал вопрос Йанто.

-Спасибо, я умер, но мне уже лучше,- сообщил тот, ощупывая тело и лицо.- Йанто, я тебя умоляю, это выглядело неэстетично – в следующий раз целься точно в голову. Или у тебя сбит прицел?

Джек поднялся и потянулся, демонстрируя отличное телосложение.

-Если тут и дальше будет демонстрация мужской анатомии, я, пожалуй, пойду,- заявил Хаус, остро ощутив собственную ущербность.

-О, Вы, я полагаю, мой спаситель?- ничуть не смутился Джек.- Капитан Джек Харкнесс, сэр.

-Виделись уже,- ответил на рукопожатие Хаус.- Одевайся, ходячее пособие по распутству,- он кинул белый медицинский халат, который зачем-то захватил, поднимаясь на крышу.

-Вы льете мед в мои уши, доктор Хаус,- подмигнул Джек.

Йанто все так же сидел на полу, глядя на ожившего капитана, и молчал.

-Не думай, что я забыл про тебя,- Джек подбежал к нему и подал руку, помогая встать.- Ты сумел – это все, что было нужно.

Он потянулся было к губам напарника, но тот отшатнулся.

-Что? Ты целовался с пришельцем, но не хочешь со мной?- надул губы Джек.

-Он исчез?- Йанто держал капитана на расстоянии вытянутых рук.

Джек прислушался к себе.

-Не уверен, но пока он не подает признаков жизни. Да брось! Я чувствовал тебя его ощущениями, но хочу собственными!

-Нет,- резко ответил Йанто, снова наставляя пистолет на Джека.

-Дважды?! – изумился Джек, останавливаясь.- Я понимаю, это возбуждает – убивать своего начальника по будням, но всему есть предел.

-Ликвидация потенциально опасных тварей, угрожающих миру и свободе Великобритании и планете в целом,- напомнил Йанто.

-Лучше бы ты сжег меня напалмом,- Джек расставил руки.- Давай.

Йанто не выстрелил. Джек поступал именно так, как должен был. Он – угроза миру и должен был быть уничтожен.

-Я еще пожалею об этом,- произнес Йанто и, рванув капитана на себя, впился в его губы жестким поцелуем, на который сам капитан ответил с неменьшей страстью.

-О, не-е-ет!- взвыл Хаус, глядя на все это безобразие.- Вариант один мне нравился больше. Пиф-паф, бамс-дрямс, кровь и мозги по стене.

-Нужно выйти на связь с Гвен или Доктором,- сказал Джек, оторвавшись от Йанто.- С последним – как выйдет.

-Браслет, сэр,- Йанто вынул из кармана кожаный браслет агента Времени.

-Э-эх, был бы от него толк,- сокрушился Джек, надевая его на запястье и тут же нажимая кнопки.- О-о-оу!- в небе прогрохотал гром.- Не нравится мне все это.

Молния прошила небо и ударила в землю, тряхнув здание.

-Мне это совсе-е-ем не нравится,- повторил Джек.- Что-то снова открывает Рифт. И, кажется, этим чем-то был я.

-Сбой координат! Объяснить! Объяснить!- раздался резкий металлический голос и двое из троих содрогнулись всем телом.

-Какого дьявола еще?!- возмутился Хаус, но Джек мгновенно и очень осторожно зажал ему рот и оттащил от края крыши.

-Йанто… доктор…- задыхаясь, произнес Джек, отпуская Хауса.- Вот теперь можете забыть про синих пришельцев и начинать очень быстро молиться.

-Я атеист,- резко ответил Хаус.

-Поверьте, сейчас это совершенно не имеет значения,- Джек бросился к краю и осторожно выглянул вниз.- Йанто, быстро и бесшумно – вниз. Доктор, мне нужно мое оружие. А еще лучше – все, что сможете найти.

-Да что…- начал снова Хаус, но Йанто решительно преградил ему путь.

-Сэр, Вам лучше спуститься вниз.

-Да какого…

-Вниз!- шепотом завопил Джек.- Йанто, уводи его, живо! Он сейчас очухается!

-Никуда я не пойду,- Хаус с размаху ударил тростью в пол.

-Я оглушу Вас для Вашего же блага, сэр, если Вы немедленно не покинете крышу,- Йанто выглядел куда более решительно, настолько, что Хаусу стало не по себе. Этот парень смог всадить заряд в своего любовника, так что особо церемониться с человеком параллельного мира он явно бы не стал.

Хаус выбрал единственно верное решение – пошел к выходу.

-Не подходите к окнам, сэр,- на прощание посоветовал Йанто, подбегая к Джеку.- Это то, что я думаю?

-Жду приказа! Жду приказа!- раздавалось снизу.

-Худший день в жизни этой планеты,- кивнул Джек. – Браслет вызвал сюда это чудовище.

-Жду приказа! Жду приказа!

-Далек в Джерси,- прошептал Йанто.

-Пора делать бабах из того, что под руками,- вынес вердикт Джек, хватая Йанто и устремляя стопы по направлению к выходу.

-Больница кишмя кишит аппаратурой, из которой вполне выйдет что-нибудь стоящее,- говорил Йанто, сбегая по ступенькам за капитаном,- но сперва тебе нужно одеться.

-Ха!- весело крикнул Джек.- Ни один далек еще не устоял перед моим обаянием и чертовски длинным…

-Джек, сейчас не время и не место!- возмутился Йанто.

-Я имел в виду пистолет, но твои мысли мне нравятся больше,- закончил Джек, мельком полюбовавшись на смущение коллеги.- Где нам искать нашего нового друга и мою одежду?

-Полагаю, в его кабинете. Я пока проверю оборудование и постараюсь модифицировать пистолет.

-Если найдешь мне пиццу и кофе, я буду любить тебя вечно!- крикнул вдогонку убегающему Йанто Джек.- Так, доктор Хаус, - Джек влетел в кабинет врача с такой скоростью, что диагност едва не подпрыгнул, если бы был на это способен.- Вы мне сильно нравитесь,- заявил Джек, мгновенно скидывая халат и облачаясь в свою одежду.

-Даже не мечтай,- на всякий случай предупредил Хаус.

-О, ну что Вы, доктор,- заверил Джек, прикрепляя любимые подтяжки к брюкам,- даже в мыслях не было пробовать…

-Заткнись и шевелись,- посоветовал Хаус, чувствуя двусмысленность диалога.

-А вот и мой несравненный длинный ствол…- начал Джек, но видя реакцию доктора, перестал дурачиться,- …пистолета.

-Убери из моего кабинета свою задницу и вышвырни своего железного дружка с территории больницы,- вышел из себя Хаус. Немыслимо: то прибывают двое педиков, то какие-то говорящие солонки, а этот красавчик думает о стволах!

Хаус мысленно плюнул, тоже подумав о стволе.

-Этот дружок – далек,- посуровел капитан.- Худшее, что есть на свете, не считая погребения заживо на две тысячи лет под землей. Если Йанто успел рассказать, что это за малышки, Вы должны понимать угрозу, которую представляет даже один-единственный далек. И хотя у меня с ними давние нежные отношения,- Джек на миг вспомнил Платформу 5,- они не в моем вкусе. Йанто уже ищет оружие, так что не переживайте, доктор, Вы в безопасности, а вот остальное население – не уверен.

-Какое оружие в больнице?!- удивился Хаус.

-Вы даже себе не представите, что может быть оружием, доктор,- снова улыбнулся Джек.- А если я скажу, где его можно достать, даже будучи голым, - он снова вспомнил Платформу 5 и двух дроидов, пытавшихся покрошить его на винегрет,- то Вы удивитесь еще сильнее. Вперед, доктор, нас ждет славная войнушка и по всей вероятности с жертвами!- крикнул Джек, пулей вылетая из кабинета.- Хотя нет,- он тут же вернулся.- Вам лучше не высовываться.

Сказал и снова исчез.

-Не уверен, что больница будет в восторге оттого, что мы разломаем томограф, - сказал Йанто, ловко орудуя в приборе.

-Спасибо точно не скажут, зато останутся живы,- поддержал его Джек.

Мужчины разломали томограф так быстро, как смогли – внизу их ждал пока еще дезориентированный далек, который вот-вот мог начать крушить все подряд.

-У меня больше!- радостно сообщил Джек, когда два внушительных орудия далекоубийства были собраны.

-Нисколько не сомневаюсь, сэр,- кивнул Йанто.

-А я уже говорил, что ты необыкновенно сексуален с оружием?- подмигнул Джек.

-Не время и не место, сэр,- напомнил Йанто, разрываясь между желанием обнять и поцеловать капитана и долгом перед миром.

-Тогда вперед! – Джек издал боевой клич и рванулся прочь, оставляя позади себя развал того, что ранее было томографом.

-Что за…- Хаусу не сиделось на месте. Он вышел в вестибюль и подошел ко входу в больницу, где на площадке крутился во все стороны железный пришелец, сильно смахивающий на гигантскую солонку.

-Жду приказа! Жду приказа! Объясни-и-ить!- скрипел далек.

Хаус трижды успел перекреститься ногой, что Кадди и прочие не видят этого забавного пришельца.

-Доктор Хаус, я слышала какой-то шум,- к несчастью, больница не спала даже ранним утром – к нему бежала медсестра, а следом за ней – остальные.

-Это не цирк!- рявкнул Хаус.- Все – вон отсюда!

Далек внезапно прекратил крутиться на месте и повернул то, что должно было бы быть головой в сторону голосов.

-Земляне!- проскрипел он.- Уничтожить! Уничтожить!

Луч прорезал двери как нож – масло, медсестры кинулись врассыпную, Хаус при всем большом желании не успел бы. Его отшвырнуло к стене взрывной волной.

-Уничтожить! Уничтожить!- скрежетал далек, стреляя по стойке администратора в центре холла.

-Да?- раздался голос сверху.- Кто бы еще позволил! Йанто, жми!

Два луча – один справа, другой слева – пронзили далека.

-Уничтожи-и-и-ить!- не сдавался тот, крутясь на месте и стреляя куда попало.

-Джек, там доктор!- крикнул Йанто.

-Доктор? Он появился?- в ответ кричал Джек.

-Хаус! Он у стены! Берегись!- балкончик второго этажа развалился прямо под ногами Джека, тот свалился на первый этаж, успев сгруппироваться.

-Доктор? Уничтожить Доктора! Уничтожить Доктора!- далек повернулся всем туловищем и танком пошел на диагноста, находящегося без сознания.

-Стой, идиот! – завопил не успевающей Джек.- Это не тот Доктор, дубина!

-Уничтожить Доктора-а-а!- скрежетал далек, направляя дуло на Хауса.

Глава 4

-НЕТ! – Джек со всей силы долбанул далека по голове.- Тупая твоя башка, не трогай его, это не Доктор!

Далек развернулся и замер.

-Операция прервана!- сообщил он Джеку.- Объяснить! Объяснить!

Йанто уже сбежал на первый этаж и теперь целился врагу прямо в глазную линзу.

-Погоди, Йанто,- прервал коллегу Джек.- Кажется, этот что-то соображает.

-Объясни-и-ить!- заскрежетал далек.

-Это – не Доктор!- Джек ткнул пальцем в лежащего Хауса.- Это не тот мир, здесь нет Доктора! Хотя он так нужен,- добавил он чуть тише.

-Сэр, советую вести дискуссии потом,- встрял Йанто, осторожно приближаясь.- Может, сначала убьем, потом поговорим?

-Погоди,- прервал его Джек снова.

-Далеки – хозяева Земли! Все должны подчиняться далекам!- сообщил далек.

-Тупая ты жестянка!- вскипел Джек.

-Сэр, может…- снова встрял Йанто.

-Вообще-то я уже не уверен, хотя он что-то начал понимать,- засомневался Джек, осторожно вскидывая оружие.- Йанто, я не успею,- он кивком указал на лежащего врача.

-Понял,- Йанто не нужно было объяснять дважды – оперативник прошел огонь, воду и железных далеков.

Медленно положив оружие на пол, Йанто так же медленно приблизился к Хаусу.

-Сканируй его,- предложил далеку Джек.

Глаз далека повернулся к Хаусу, которого уже поднимал Йанто.

-Землянин! Человек! Не Доктор! Объясни-и-ить!- потребовал далек.

-Йанто, медленно,- тихо приказал Джек.- Пока я заговариваю ему зубы, убирай врача подальше.

-Есть, сэр,- ответил Йанто, оттаскивая Хауса.

-Послушай меня,- начал Джек, вскидывая руки в защитном жесте.- Это – не твой мир и даже не мой…

-Мне крайне дороги мои мозги, чтобы так долбить ими стены,- пожаловался Хаус, приходя в себя в своем кабинете.- Замечательно, у меня будет шишка и…

-Вы должны были сидеть здесь и вести себя тихо,- угрожающе проговорил Йанто, осматривая Хауса, только отмахнувшегося от такой заботы.

-С неба сваливаются солонки и геи, а я как всегда бы все пропустил?- заворчал Хаус.- Да ты шутишь!

-Сэр, далеки – страшные существа,- Йанто стоило громадных усилий не привязать беспокойного доктора, чтобы тот не путался под ногами.- Один далек – это уже серьезная опасность. Радуйтесь, что он один и довольно туп, чтобы поддаться на беседы с Джеком.

-Я счастлив,- поморщился Хаус.- Ну вот, - пожаловался он,- моя нога снова дала о себе знать.

-Простите, не могу остаться с Вами, сэр,- Йанто поднялся и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

-Ты псих, тебя убьют!- попытался вразумить юнца Хаус.

-Знаю, сэр,- ответил мужчина.- Но мое место рядом с Джеком, что бы ни случилось.

Грохот снизу ясно дал понять, что заговорить зубы далеку не удалось и скорее всего Джек в очередной раз мертв.

Йанто бросился вниз, кляня все на свете, что оставил оружие там же.

Сбежав по лестнице, он понял, что проблема усугубилась в н-ное количество раз – сидящий на полу Джек, со здоровенной ссадиной на руке, баюкал вторую, на которой был браслет агента Времени, а за окнами маячили ночные кошмары Йанто.

-Нет!- выдохнул Йанто, холодея.- Только не это! Только не опять!

-Неудачный сегодня день, не находишь?- Джек увидел коллегу.- Он пока на перезагрузке – и не спрашивай, что я ему сказал, что он завис. А вот браслет, видимо, сломался окончательно. Чувствовал, как тряхнуло? Кажется, я повредил его, падая со второго этажа.

-Кибермены!- все еще находясь в шоковом состоянии выдохнул Йанто, не в силах пошевелиться.

Прямо за дверями, неподвижно и оттого еще страшнее стояли двенадцать киберменов, словно чего-то ожидая.

-Прости, - сказал Джек, вставая.- Думаю, теперь мы уже точно бессильны.

Женский визг с улицы заставил Йанто отойти от шока, а Джека подскочить на месте.

-О, черт!- произнесли они дуэтом.

-Окно,- распорядился Джек, кидаясь в кабинет администратора больницы.

Выбив стекло и выпрыгнув, они обнаружили толпу перепуганных людей – очевидно, врачей и пациентов, и невысокую женщину с холодным взглядом и глубоким декольте на блузке.

-Капитан Джек Харкнесс,- тут же представился Джек.

-Какого черта здесь происходит?- поприветствовала его женщина, указывая обеими руками на отряд киберменов, сверкавших на солнце броней.

-Йанто Джонс, мэм,- представился и Йанто.

-Ничего особенного, - встрял Джек.- Просто очередной конец очередного мира – все как по нотам.

-Это моя больница и я не позволю ее разрушать!- прошипела женщина.

-Ты Вы - Лиза Кадди!- восхитился Джек.

-Джек, не сейчас!- зашипел Йанто.- Мэм, господа… словом, вам лучше убираться отсюда и делать это быстро и осторожно!

-Что Вы себе позволяете?

-Никуда я не пойду!

-Кто Вы такой?

-Смотри, как красиво!

-Роботы в Джерси – да мне никто не поверит!

Народу явно нравились кибермены, что не удивительно – этот мир не сталкивался с жестокостью родного мира Джека и Йанто.

-Кадди, убирай отсюда свою аппетитную задницу!- в разбитое окно высунулась растрепанная голова диагноста.- И нет, парни, я не буду отсиживаться в окопе!- предупредил он мужчин.

-Хаус, если это твоих рук дело…- начала Кадди, но ее прервал Йанто.

-Джек, залп в воздух? Мы теряем время.

-Погоди,- остановил его Джек.- Дамы и господа, если вы немедленно не покинете территорию больницы, вас модернизируют в этих очаровательных малышек,- он указал на замерших киберменов.- Поверьте, это будет без анестезии.

-Доктор Хаус, какого…- громко начала Кадди, и в этот момент кибермены пришли в движение.

-Назад!- завопил Джек, прикрывая собой Кадди.

-Они реагируют на одно слово!- закричал Йанто, вскидывая оружие, понимая, что это не поможет.

-Найти Доктора!- раздался слаженный хор голосов киберменов.

-Уничтожить Доктора!- послышался голос пришедшего в себя далека, медленно выползающего из здания.

Визг, крики и проклятья тут же очнувшихся от ужаса людей заполнили территорию больницы.

-Эй, железные! Кому говорю, ублюдки!- Хаус перепрыгнул через рамы разбитого окна и встал перед армией киберменов.

-Хаус! – ахнул Йанто, отступая и прикрывая собой бегущих людей.

-Хаус, не надо!- повторил мысли Йанто Джек.

-Они хотят доктора, они его получат!- зло крикнул Хаус.- Сделайте все чисто, ребята,- пожелал он мужчинам.- Эй вы, уроды параллельного мира!- обратился он к киберменам и далеку.- Я – доктор!

-Уничтожить Доктора!- ответили кибермены, надвигаясь на диагноста, в глазах которого бушевало отчаянное безумие и решимость идти до конца, спасая свой мир.

-Уничтожить Доктора! – вторил им далек.- Уничтожи-и-ить!

Лучи – далека и всех киберменов скрестились, ударив Хауса в грудь.

-НЕТ!- отчаянно закричал Джек.

-НЕ-Е-ЕТ!- повторил Йанто, когда на их глазах Хаус вскинул руки и… исчез как голограмма.

-Сволочи! Ублюдки!- не выдержал Йанто, паля в киберменов.

Джек молча поливал ставших снова неподвижными киберменов плазмой, но повредить броню было невозможно.

-Эй! Эй, что происходит?- раздался вопль откуда-то сбоку.- Вы что творите, это же больница!

Тауб, Уилсон, Тринадцатая, Чейз и Форман бежали к ним со всех ног.

-Стоять! Куда?!- Джек рванулся наперерез, прикрывая собой безумцев.- Назад! Назад, вашу мать!

Группа остановилась.

-Хаус…- губы Тринадцатой дрогнули.- Я видела, что они… эти существа…

-Мне жаль, мне очень-очень жаль,- молитвенно сложил руки Джек.- Док… Хаус спас ваших коллег, вашу начальницу и пациентов от этих психов.

-Но куда он… они же его не…- Чейз расширенными глазами смотрел на то место, где стояли кибермены, и сжимал кулаки в бессильной ярости.

-Роберт, я не знаю, что произошло,- просил Джек.- Только не… Стой! Остановись!

Тауб рванул с места как Феррари, бросаясь в толпу киберменов и явно намереваясь отомстить за начальника. Йанто едва успел его схватить.

Тауб кричал, вырывался и был похож на маленькую, но очень злую атомную бомбу.

-Нам нельзя здесь оставаться,- Джек вскинул оружие.- Уходите, быстро!

-В больнице люди,- Тринадцатая пришла в себя и вытерла влажные глаза.- Мы врачи, мы не оставим их умирать.

-Ты смелая девушка,- быстро шептал Джек, обнимая ее,- но ты не понимаешь – если они снова оживут, погибнут все – врачи, пациенты, вся больница, потом весь штат и так далее, пока не останутся одни кибермены и далек.

-Хаус…- начал Форман.

-Хаус сделал все, чтобы защитить вас, всех вас, - быстро говорил Джек.- Ничего уже нельзя исправить, мне жаль.

-Зайду сбоку,- решил Форман, убегая за угол больницы.

-Я здесь не останусь!- решительно произнес Чейз, убегая следом.

Тауб затих в объятиях Йанто, дрожа всем телом.

-Отпусти, я пойду в больницу, там люди,- попросил он и Йанто подчинился.

-У, твари!- Тауб не сдержался и на прощание погрозил кулаком киберменам и далеку.

Даже в такой невеселый момент, Йанто нашел в себе силы улыбнуться решимости врача… всех врачей.

-Если вы думали, что я уйду, когда мое детище рушится на глазах, то вы жестоко ошибались!- заявила Кадди, появляясь из-за угла, сжимая маленький пистолет и направляя его на кибермена.

-Мэм, эта игрушка даже не поцарапает их,- невесело улыбнулся Йанто.

-Если Вы так и будете стоять и ничего не предпримите, это сделаю я!- не сдавалась та.- В конце концов, я док…- Йанто мгновенно оказался рядом и зажал ей рот рукой.

-Тс-с! Они реагируют именно на это слово и поверьте, лучше Вам их не будить.

Кадди тяжело дышала, но не сдавалась.

Когда она прекратила сопротивление, Йанто выпустил ее.

-Я администратор больницы, молодой человек, и я не останусь в стороне, когда эту самую больницу обещают сравнять с землей!- заявила она.

-Ваши люди внутри,- сообщил Йанто.- Они не пожелали уйти.

-Разумеется, они же до…- Йанто снова схватил ее, но она успела вывернуться и поправиться:- Они врачи. До… Мисс Хэдли, Вы идете?- обратилась она к Тринадцатой, все еще находящейся в объятиях Джека.

Тот выпустил девушку, и она ушла внутрь за начальницей, как королева следовавшей гордой походкой на эшафот.

-Что теперь?- Йанто медленно подошел к Джеку и прикоснулся к его руке.

-Не знаю,- вздохнул Джек.- Впервые я действительно не знаю, что дальше. Они ждут,- он кивнул на замерших врагов.- Они чего-то ждут, не нападают, они убили Хауса… что я могу, Йанто?

-Проверка… раз-два… дверь-трава… - раздался знакомый голос.- Кто-то посылал сигнал. Меня слышат?

-До… черт, как его назвать?- растерялся Джек.- Эй, это я! Это мы!

-Ау! Ку-ку! – повторяла голограмма Доктора, явно не слыша криков Джека.

-Стоп, программа! Эл, дорогуша, свертку по всем параметрам, будь добр.

Чей-то голос вклинился в крики Джека.

-Так вот куда ты сбежала, шалунья!- раздался тот же голос и Джека дернуло в сторону так сильно, что он свалился на землю.- Иди сюда, девочка.

Джек пронзительно закричал, забившись в объятиях подбежавшего Йанто, и из его рта вырвалась струя синего желеобразного вещества, обретая плоть гигантской многоножки.

-Да что же это такое?!- вздохнул Йанто, как-то уж совсем равнодушно отмечая очередного пришельца.

-Простите дамы… то есть господа,- из воздуха материализовался красивый мужчина с шальной улыбкой, поманивший синюю многоножку к себе.- Ты моя красавица!

Многоножка раскрыла жвалы.

-Эл, сладкий, забирай беглянку!- мужчина, смутно кого-то напоминающий, обернулся в пустоту.

Многоножка сверкнула и исчезла точно так же, как до нее Хаус.

-Что происходит?- первым пришел в себя Джек.

-О, кого я вижу!- обрадовался незнакомец.- Эл, ласковый мой, ты посмотри кто здесь! С ума сойти можно, как много тут знакомых и симпатичных лиц. Привет, персик-Йанто!- подмигнул растерянному молодому специалисту незнакомец.

-Вы кто?- Джека трудно было смутить, но сейчас он был близок к этому странному ощущению.

-Не обращай внимания, карамелька,- снова подмигнул Джеку незнакомец.- Эл, сахарочек, забирай Каана, армаду железа – всех назад. Да, стабилизируй этот чертов Рифт, чтоб ему…

-Простите, но…- Джек приблизился к человеку.- Вы агент Времени?

-Что?- обернулся занятый делом мужчина.- Нет, мой бесценный. Даже близко не лежал,- подмигнул тот.- Эл, давай сюда этого путешественника, я не потащу эту сладкую парочку на себе.

Джек едва успел отпрыгнуть, как на земле, прямо на том месте, где он только что стоял, обрела плоть ТАРДИС – милая старая знакомая синяя полицейская будка, откуда выпал взъерошенный молодой мужчина.

-Доктор!- завопил Джек, совершенно забыв про реакцию начинающих таять далека и киберменов.

-Уни…- начали старую песню железнобокие, но незнакомец махнул на них рукой.

-Эл, звездочка, поживее!

Далек и кибермены испарились так быстро, что моргни Джек, он бы ничего не заметил.

-Джек? Йанто? Куда меня занесло?- Доктор помотал головой и схватился за плечи обнимавшего его Джека.

-Привет, Доктор!- радостно поприветствовал путешественника незнакомец.

-Привет… э… - Доктор растерянно крутил головой.- Это же параллельный мир! ТАРДИС снова пересекла Рифт? Мир Роуз?

-Даже не близкая его часть,- весело откликнулся незнакомец.

-Простите, может хоть кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит?- раздался совершенно спокойный голос доктора Уилсона, до сих пор молча наблюдавшего за безобразиями.

-Вы… блестяще!- выдохнул Джек, глядя на двух совершенно одинаковых мужчин, одного – постарше и посерьезнее, второго – молодого и задорного.

-Я и не знал, что мой прототип настолько симпатичен,- восторженно произнес незнакомец.- А происходит здесь… О, Эл, солнцеподобный мой, ты меня напугал!- прервал себя человек от внезапного появления неменее молодого симпатичного мужчины.- Так вот, все – это Эл, Эл – это все, как ты понимаешь. А это,- он ткнул он пальцем в Уилсона,- мой прототип. Симпатяга, правда?

-Несомненно, сэр,- отозвался Эл приятным баритоном, не сводя глаз с небольшого радужного шара перед собой.- Сэр, напоминаю, через стандартные космические сутки будет сильнейший всплеск активности Рифта.

-О, конечно же! - спохватился по-прежнему незнакомый человек, ни секунды не стоявший спокойно.- Путешественники и прочие влюбленные, спешу представиться – Страж.

-Страж?- хором переспросили Джек, Йанто, Уилсон и Доктор, который был несколько ошарашен путешествием как всегда не туда.

-Страж. Просто Страж. Как просто Доктор или просто Мастер.

-Мастер?- ужаснулся Доктор.- Вы издеваетесь?

-Ни в коем случае, друг мой,- Страж стал серьезным на долю секунды, снова расплывшись в улыбке.- Доктор... нет, не ты, мой очаровательный коллега по мотанию туда-сюда… доктор Уилсон, полагаю, Вам не терпится вновь узреть лик Вашего ненаглядного партнера?

-Что?- тупо переспросил тот.

-Доктора Хауса,- пояснил Джек, начинающий соображать.

-Он мне не…- начал Уилсон, но не договорил, когда рядом с ним образовался живой и невредимый Хаус.

-Ах, люблю эти романтические встречи!- чуть не прослезился Страж, обнимая невозмутимого Эла.

-Он ему не…- снова начал Джек, но Страж сгреб и его в объятия под убийственным взглядом Йанто.- Не ревнуй, конфетка,- шутливо погрозил последнему пальцем Страж.

-Сумасшедший дом,- подвел итог очнувшийся Хаус.- То железки, то ненормальные, то сладкие парочки.

-Эл, великолепный мой, я не говорил тебе о докторе Хаусе?- выпустив из объятий Джека, поинтересовался у своего спутника Страж.

-Говорили, сэр,- отозвался тот, по-прежнему не отрываясь от шарика.- Вы восхищаетесь им.

-Эл, медовый мой, оторвись от игрушки хоть на минутку,- взмолился неугомонный Страж.

Эл вздохнул, поднял глаза на Стража и чуть заметно улыбнулся окружающим.

-Простите, это было невежливо с моей стороны.

-Э… могу я не говорить, о чем я сейчас подумал?- в пустоту поинтересовался Джек.

-Не сейчас, Джек!- поморщился Доктор.

-Господи!- вздохнул Уилсон.

-Твою же мать!- повторил реакцию коллеги Хаус, закатив глаза.

Йанто стиснул зубы, но промолчал.

-Могу я поинтересоваться, кто Вы?- Джек сдерживал себя, но это ему удавалось с трудом – в окружении красивых с его точки зрения мужчин, держать свое природное обаяние было невозможно.

-Элиас Доннован, Торчвуд 4,- ответил Эл, снова возвращаясь к лицезрению радужного шара.

-Торчвуд 4? Правда?- Йанто отодвинул капитана в сторонку.

-Совершеннейшая, заверяю Вас,- ответил Эл.- Я то, что осталось от последнего человека Торчвуда 4. Я совершенный человек-компьютер.

-О-оу, можно, я не буду говорить, о чем я подумал?- снова включился Джек.

-Не сейчас, Джек!- хором воскликнули два доктора, один Доктор, Страж и Йанто.

-Теперь я верю в доберманов,- шепнул на ухо Йанто Хаус.

-Пуделей,- поправил тот.

-Да все равно,- пожал плечами Хаус.

-Моя вина, что не доглядел за своей птичкой,- повинился Страж, обнимая Эла.

-Птичкой? Гусеницей?- громко спросил Хаус.

-Птица До, это ее название. Я зову ее Додо, как у вас на Земле доисторическую птицу.

-На птицу это никак не похоже, сэр,- заметил Эл.

-О, мой бесценный Эл, тебе ли не знать, что химеры вообще мало на что похожи?!- рассмеялся Страж.- Вот что, мои дорогие детишки, меня ждут дела, вам всем нужно прощаться, этой милой парочке,- он указал на побагровевшего от ревности Йанто и беззаботно флиртовавшего с Элом Джека,- пора домой.

-Но разрушения,- подал голос Уилсон.- Вы своей безответственностью едва не разрушили больницу!

-О, мои упущения!- взвыл Страж.- Эл, любовь моя, если не затруднит…

-Выполняю, сэр,- отозвался Эл.- Процесс пошел… три… два… один… запуск поля.

Землю тряхнуло, все, кроме Стража, присели.

-Не волнуйтесь, детишки, все в порядке, место лечения плоти восстановлено, память будет стерта через двенадцать часов.

-Кажется, я начинаю его сильно не любить,- шепнул Уилсону Хаус.

-Поверь, мой бесценный доктор,- страж услышал шепот и не обиделся,- тебе вовсе необязательно любить меня. Достаточно любить… ой, спойлеры, спойлеры! Эл, алмазный, тебе не кажется, что меня как-то слишком много?

-Самую малость, сэр,- ответил Эл.

-Простите… минутку… вот так! Лучше, правда?- диковатая улыбка Стража померкла, уступив место нормальному выражению лица. – Простите, иногда так увлекаюсь, что совершенно забываю о других. Нет, Эл, о тебе я никогда не забуду,- предупредил реакцию коллеги Страж, нежно обняв молодого мужчину за талию, чтобы ни у кого не осталось сомнений в отношениях этой странной пары.

Йанто решительно обнял своего капитана собственническим жестом, на что последний вовсе не возражал.

-Где ты был?- шепотом поинтересовался Уилсон у друга.

-Нигде,- ответил тот.- В самом деле – нигде.

-В свертке, если быть точным,- пояснил Страж, как всегда все слыша.- В кармане между пространством и временем. В Ничто. Ну… думаю, что теперь, когда все возвращается на свои места и Земля этого мира по-прежнему будет ждать центавриан через сто пятьдесят лет… я не говорил про чудную серию станций Вавилон?

-Спойлеры, сэр,- заметил Эл.

-О, конечно,- снова спохватился Страж.- Тогда, нам пора в путь. Назад в будущее, прошлое… или куда ты там хотел?- он обернулся к Доктору.

-Куда угодно, если не возражаете,- Доктор схватился за голову.- Голова болит – сил нет.

-Сэр, простите, но мне нужно покинуть Вас,- подал голос Эл.- Прощайте господа,- он мигнул и исчез.

-Рифт зовет,- посочувствовал Страж. –Ну… заводи свою машину, Доктор.

-Но мы все равно не сможем пробить Рифт,- развел тот руками.

-Этого не требуется. Я стану Рифтом,- темные глаза Стража встретились с серыми Доктора.

-Да, но… - Джек хотел возразить, но не стал.

-Боишься, мальчишка!- задорно вскрикнул Страж.

-Да никогда!- тут же возмутился капитан.- Йанто, за мной!

-Эй,- раздался усталый голос и все обернулись.- Я понимаю, что у вас там звездные войны и все такое, но…

-Да, доктор?- подобрался Страж.

-Просто интересно, что там? Есть ли мне место там?

Страж и Доктор подошли к Хаусу, одновременно кладя руки тому на плечи.

-Там – параллельный мир, там можно жить, но единственный и неповторимый доктор Хаус, сильный духом человек, простой смертный есть и должен быть только здесь. Другого такого места для тебя нет, Грег. И я не могу оставить тебе воспоминания обо всем случившемся – Земле этого мира рано встречать пришельцев, у вас иная история. Скоро все забудут обо всем, что было необычного, все вернется на свои места.

-Хаус! Эй, куда вы его тащите?!- раздался возмущенный вопль Чейза и Тринадцатой, выбежавших из здания. Следом за ними появились Форман и Тауб.

-Э-э-эй, красавчик!- тут же широко улыбнулся Джек, увидев молодого врача, но под убийственным взглядом Йанто, несколько приглушил обаяние.- Не скучай тут без меня,- сказал Джек, степенно подходя и обнимая Роберта.

-Будь счастлив, Джек,- ответил врач, похлопывая того по спине и подмигивая Йанто.- Будьте счастливы.

Йанто лишь кивнул.

-Мы не можем забрать вашего доктора – он необходим именно здесь и сейчас,- одновременно сказали Страж и Доктор.- Только он – центр вашего мира, вашей Вселенной и вашего Времени. Слишком много гениев опасно для одного мира,- подмигнул Доктор Хаусу. – Не обижайся.

Хаус махнул рукой.

-Если сможешь, пришли весточку,- попросила Тринадцатая Йанто.

-Не уверен, но если смогу,- пообещал он.

Тауб и Форман молча смотрели на прощание и не вмешивались. Когда Джек и Йанто попрощались с Тринадцатой и Чейзом, первым подал голос Уилсон.

-Хаус… нам пора – нас ждут пациенты.

-Уилсон, я тебя умоляю!- скривился тот.- Это не голая Кармен Электра, подождут.

Оставшиеся захохотали.

-Нам пора, друг,- Страж отошел к ТАРДИС и поманил Доктора.- Им пора в путь.

-Жаль расставаться, но…- Доктор крепко обнял Хауса.

-Не шали, таймлорд,- шутливо рассердился Хаус.- Эй, эй, даже не думай лезть ко мне целоваться!- замахал он руками на надвигающегося на него Джека, хотя и его крепко обнял.- Прощай, капитан.

-Прощай, Грегори Хаус,- ответил Джек, вытягиваясь в струнку и отдавая честь доктору.

-Вольно,- разрешил Хаус.- Ну, а ты, гордый валлиец?- обратился он к Йанто.- Так и будешь робеть?

-Рад был познакомиться с Вами, сэр,- Йанто подал руку, но Хаус сгреб молодого мужчину в объятия.

- С вами я совсем рассиропился,- пожаловался Хаус.

Когда все расцеловались и попрощались, Форман, Тауб и Уилсон подошли к Хаусу.

-Прощайте,- произнесли все четверо.

Джек отдал честь, Йанто тепло улыбнулся, Страж и Доктор кивнули, и вся процессия скрылась в ТАРДИС.

-Будешь сожалеть о блондинках с тремя грудями?- Уилсон положил руку Хаусу на плечо, когда ТАРДИС пульсирующее засветилась, исчезая.

-Буду сожалеть о том, что лишился отпуска на краю Вселенной, где нет Кадди и ее нравоучений,- отмахнулся он.- Так, этого никогда больше не случится и вы дружно забудете обо всем, но сегодня приглашаю всех выпить,- провозгласил он.- Я угощаю.

Когда дружный одобрительный вопль сотряс тишину, коллеги кинулись в больницу за вещами, Хаус на мгновение обернулся посмотреть на место, где недавно стояла ТАРДИС.

Никто не узнал бы, что подумал этот всегда мрачный человек, обреченный бороться с болью всю жизнь, но только в этот момент на его лице расцвела совершенно мальчишечья лукавая улыбка как когда-то давно в детстве, когда дети знают одним им лишь известную тайну.

Страж встал около пульта управления ТАРДИС и подключился к ее сердцу.

Путешественникам даже не пришлось ничего делать - машина едва дрогнула, приземляясь.

-Ваш мир, Южный Уэльс, Кардифф, место, рядом с Торчвудом,- Страж отключился от машины и первым выбежал в предрассветный туман.- Я и забыл, каково это – Земля параллельного мира, Торчвуд и все такое прочее. Давайте, проваливайте, лоботрясы,- подтолкнул он Джека и Йанто.- Привет Гвен и Рису… хотя они меня все равно не знают.

-Не зайдете?- предложил Джек.

-Может, кофе?- согласился с капитаном Йанто.

Доктор пожал плечами, переглянувшись со Стражем.

-Почему бы и нет, но в другой раз,- усмехнулся Страж.- Могу я переговорить с вами?- он вдруг стал серьезным.- Ты, Джек, - он поманил капитана в сторону, что-то прошептав тому на ухо.

-Обещаю, сэр,- тихо ответил Джек без следа привычной улыбки на лице.

-Йанто,- пригласил Страж мужчину. Так же прошептав тому что-то на ухо, он обнял его и с чуть заметной грустью, потрепал по волосам.

-Обещаю, сэр,- прошептал Йанто.

-Прощайте,- Страж, не оборачиваясь назад, прошел в ТАРДИС, не увидев, как Джек обнял Йанто, как будто защищая любимого от всего, что произойдет.

Доктор махнул рукой и закрыл двери машины.

-Ну, куда отправимся?- весело поинтересовался Доктор, заводя ТАРДИС.

-Куда ты хочешь,- разрешил Страж.- Только включи мониторы, хочу увидеть их в последний раз перед отлетом,- попросил он.

Когда на мониторе появились Джек и Йанто, направляющиеся в хаб, Страж вздохнул.

-Что ты им сказал?- спросил Доктор.

-Попросил их быть счастливыми, только и всего,- ответил Страж.- Ты знаешь, что будет, они недолго будут вместе. Тьма, Время и Пространство умеют разлучать даже самых любящих людей. Завтрашний день принесет боль этой Земле. Завтра дети… впрочем, ты знаешь сам. Я заберу Йанто после всего… Эл иногда скучает по смертным, теперь у него будет друг, а у меня новый помощник.

ТАРДИС опустилась на отдаленной планете в далеком будущем где-то в Каскаде Медузы.

-Новые миры, а, Доктор? Ты все так же будешь путешествовать, пробовать менять все к лучшему, а я все так же буду контролировать тебя и твои действия, чтобы тебя не занесло далеко,- крикнул Страж, отбегая от будки в сторону, и эхо разнесло его слова.

-Я так и не спросил, кто ты?- в ответ закричал Доктор.

Страж приблизился к Доктору и приложил его руку к своей груди.

-Я тот, кто всегда рядом, кто следит, предупреждает о беде и напоминает о себе. Ты еще не понял?

Доктор прислушался – пульса под рукой не было. Он ошибался, полагая, что Страж – последний из таймлордов, вероятно самый последний после Мастера.

-Ты не…- начал Доктор.

-Я не человек, я вообще не живое существо, я разум во плоти, я помощь в беде, я… я всегда где-то рядом.

-Я думал, что ты таймлорд, что я больше не один.

-Ты никогда не был одинок. С самого твоего детства я следил за тобой, а до тебя – за твоим отцом, и до него – за его отцом. Ты бессмертен и регенерируешь, а я был всегда и никогда. У меня много имен, много обличий, но для тебя имя постоянно и ты часто встречался со мной.

-Так кто же ты?

Страж не ответил.

-Мне пора,- сказал он.- Меня ждет работа, много, очень много работы, но я найду время присмотреть и за тобой, друг мой.

-Но кто ты?- едва не кричал Доктор, видя, что Страж исчезает.

-Я всегда рядом, ты поймешь, кто я…- Страж истаял, оставляя Доктора в одиночестве.

На том месте, где он только что стоял, проступили огненные буквы, прямо в небе – ПЛОХОЙ ВОЛК, те самые слова, что преследовали Доктора во всех временах и пространствах. Словосочетание, оказывающееся везде, где случалась беда – как предупреждение… как имя Стража…


End file.
